Međugorje
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Richard Hardbeck was having worrying thoughts about the role of the Virgin Mary in the Catholic Church. Although these thoughts were reducing, Angela decided to take him on a pilgrimage to Međugorje, in the hope that he would get a new perspective on 'Our Lady'. Rich gains a completely new view on what makes a pilgrim. In Međugorje the couple also meet another ex Roundview couple
1. Chapter 1: Doubts and Preparations

**Chapter 1: Doubts and Preparations**

For several months now, Richard Hardbeck and Angela De'Ath have seen themselves as a steady couple. They had both realised some time ago that their relationship was the 'real thing'. They both felt that their partner satisfied a deeply felt need. Their first meeting had been a bit, to say the least, abrasive, but their subsequent encounter at Nürnburg in Germany was a revelation for both of them. One possible problem was that Angela was a Catholic, and that Richard had been brought up in the Anglican tradition. However, he had already become quite interested in the concept of the Catholic Church. Before he had latched on to heavy metal music, he had been enthralled by the settings of the Catholic mass by various classical composers. For a long time he had felt that it was the 'true' church with St. Peter as its first leader. His encounter with Angela in Germany, and their subsequent time together in Poland resurrected his interest in her Catholic faith. Now he was her boyfriend, he had started to attend Mass with Angela and was beginning to see the point in this style of worship.

As the months passed, Rich started to attend Sunday Mass with Angela in their local Catholic Church, and sometimes in Clifton Cathedral. He gradually came to accept that he was destined eventually to become a Catholic himself. He began, quite independently of Angela to make enquiries about an adult brought up as an Anglican becoming a Catholic. He found out about the Rite of Catholic Initiation for Adults (R C I A). Fortunately, his local church was going to run a series of sessions during the coming months. Angela, of course, was really happy to be his sponsor, as this meant that he was taking both religion and their relationship seriously.

The only fly in the ointment was his perception of the role of the Virgin Mary in the church. He had felt that Catholics worshipped her as a minor deity. Angela was troubled by this attitude of Rich, but she did not want it to destroy their relationship. She had latched on to Rich's positive qualities and realised that that he was just the kind of young man she would like as a lifetime companion.

For some time, she was fretting about how to disabuse Rich of this opinion about the Virgin Mary. She had had some arguments with him on this subject, but couldn't seem to be able to persuade him that Catholics only looked on the Virgin Mary as an intercessor between man and God, and that this was a two-way process. Of course, she told him about the appearances of the Virgin Mary at such places as Fatima and Lourdes. She also mentioned that she was still appearing to visionaries at Međugorje in Bosnia and Herzegovina. She also, once again went through the words of the 'Hail Mary' with him, explaining that the first part was merely quoting the words of the archangel Gabriel and those of Mary's cousin Elizabeth, while the second part was a request for Mary to intercede between ourselves and Jesus. She also pointed out that the 'Hail Holy Queen' was not a prayer of worship, but another request for intercession.

By coincidence, about this time, Angela's parish was in the process of organising a pilgrimage to Međugorje. Angela felt this would be an opportunity to demonstrate Mary's role in the church to Rich, but she would not, at least initially, call it a pilgrimage.

The couple were together, as usual, in their favourite bar on a Saturday evening when Angela decided to broach the subject to Rich.

"Richard," said Angela, cautiously, "Would you like to come on a week's holiday with me?"

"Certainly!" said Rich, "Where are we going?"

"I've got to think about that one." said Angela, mysteriously, "But it'll be somewhere not on everyone's idea of a normal destination."

"Now I'm intrigued, but a bit suspicious." said Richard, "I suspect you're trying to tell me something without telling me."

"I think you've seen through my plan," said Angela, "So I might as well be completely open about it."

"Well, that is usually the best policy." said Rich, "What's the catch? I'm sure there is one."

"The 'holiday' is, in fact, a pilgrimage." said Angela, "Hear me out. We will be going to that small town I mentioned called Međugorje where three people are still seeing frequent visions of the Virgin Mary. She first started appearing in 1981."

"And you think going there and taking part in the activities might change my mind?" said Rich.

He paused for thought. He had already made a deep emotional and spiritual investment in Angela, and he didn't want to lose that investment over something fairly minor. It was obvious from her demeanour when she mentioned it that she wanted to go on the pilgrimage with or without him.

"Oh well," he said, "In for a penny, in for a pound, I suppose. I'll come along, but I can't guarantee that it will change my mind."

"I know you're sensitive to the 'atmosphere' of a place," said Angela, "So I know that Međugorje will have an effect on you."

"What kind of activities will I be expected to take part in?" asked Rich.

"Nothing is compulsory." said Angela, "But you will be encouraged to attend Mass each day, pray the Rosary and visit the locations of the first apparitions. For this last one, you'll need good shoes, as I'm told the terrain is quite rocky. You may also be invited to climb the Cross Mountain, Krizevac, while praying the 'Stations of the Cross'. You probably remember them from the Fridays during Lent last year."

"What's the accommodation like?" asked Rich, "The word 'pilgrimage' suggests something very basic."

"If it's anything like the last time," said Angela, "We were in quite a nice hotel, about ten minutes walk from St. James's church. They provided breakfast and dinner. We had to find our lunch ourselves. It certainly wasn't spartan."

"Will there be any, shall we say, 'secular' activities during the pilgrimage?" asked Rich.

"I don't know what is going to be organised this time," said Angela, "But when my folks took me there a couple of years ago, we visited Mostar during the week, and had several hours in Dubrovnik on the way back to the airport on the last day."

"Isn't Dubrovnik the place where a lot of 'Game of Thrones' is being filmed?" asked Rich.

"It most certainly is." said Angela, "It stands in for 'King's Landing' in the television series."

"You're beginning to persuade me that this 'pilgrimage' might be interesting." said Rich, "If only for the 'extra-curricular' activities."

"Since we've been together," said Angela, "You've got to know the Rosary. You're familiar with the stations of the cross, and you've been attending Mass with me every Sunday. You'll do fine in Međugorje. We'll be spending a lot of time together having a very special experience."

"I think you've persuaded me?" said Rich, "Yes, I'll come with you. It'll be worth it as a new experience."

"Thank you." said Angela, "I'll sort things out with mum and dad. Then let you know the exact dates, so you can plan."

That's brilliant." said Rich, "Is there anything special I have to take?"

"Strong shoes and your rosary beads." said Angela, "Otherwise pack for going somewhere where the weather is a bit unpredictable. Even if you forget your rosary beads, there will be plenty of places where you can buy a set. The pilgrimage is at the end of May, so it should be quite warm."

"Religious people, like monks get up very early to hear Mass." said Rich, "Will we have to do that?"

"No," said Angela, "But we might have to start just before dawn on the day we climb Krizevac. It gets too hot if we start later. As I said, nothing is compulsory, so you don't have to climb it if you don't want to."

"Now, you're challenging me." said Rich, "I'll certainly give it a try."

So Angela had managed to persuade Rich to go with her to Međugorje. By this time, he was on very good terms with the local parish priest, who guided him through the steps necessary to be converted to Catholicism, first reconciliation, first communion and confirmation. He was confirmed on Easter Day, March 31st, at Clifton Cathedral, with his own parents' total approval. With their children's relationship with each other being so strong, they also had become very close friends.

The pilgrimage to Međugorje was scheduled for the last full week in May. They were to fly from Bristol Airport to Dubrovnik on the morning of Monday 20 May, then take a coach from there to Međugorje. During the weeks leading up to it, there was a couple of meetings of the prospective pilgrims with the organiser within the parish. Rich enjoyed these as he was getting to know new people in a different environment from what he had been used to. His preconceptions about the kind of people who went on pilgrimages were gradually being eroded. These weren't ultra pious individuals who were close to becoming monks or nuns, but ordinary human beings like him.

During his final year at Roundview, Richard, encouraged by Angela, also started to attend a small prayer group devoted to 'Our Lady, Queen of Peace'. As he attended these meetings, his thoughts about the Catholic attitude to the Virgin Mary were also changing. He was giving more thought to the words of the Marian prayers, the Hail, Holy Queen and the Hail Mary. He was also encouraged by Angela to, when he could spare a little time, pray five decades of the Rosary each day.

During this time, he was still keeping in touch with his old friends from Roundview College. Of these, Alo was the most surprised at his transformation, and was not backward in commenting on it.

"So the 'Devil's disciple' is changing sides then." said Alo, as they met in their regular bar.

"You could put it that way." said Rich, "I truly believe Angela is now my angel of life. I'd do anything within reason and most things beyond reason for her. I love her completely and unconditionally."

"I can see that." said Alo, "You also seem to be different, more serene somehow."

"Do I?" asked Rich, "I know I feel very different. I feel that my life is following a definite course at last. I feel peaceful. How are things with you?"

"Mini's happy." said Alo, "Motherhood seems to suit her, as does life on the farm. We both so love little Grace. I didn't realise I could feel like that about a baby. It's wonderful. Anyway, I hear you're going on a pilgrimage."

"News travels fast." said Rich, "How did you find that out?"

"Grace told me." said Alo, "Angela probably told her. It's towards the end of May isn't it? Where are you going?"

We're going to a little place you might not have heard of." said Rich, "It's called Međugorje. It's in Bosnia and Herzegovina."

"What's special about it?" asked Alo.

"Since 1981," said Rich, "The Virgin Mary has been appearing to six visionaries over there. All of them are still alive and three are still seeing her on a daily basis. She has been transmitting messages to mankind via these visionaries since she first appeared to them.

"That sounds hard to believe, but quite interesting." said Alo, "Does she appear to anyone else?"

"Sometimes, but mainly to the visionaries." said Rich, "Or so Angela tells me."

"And do you believe her?" asked Alo.

"I've no reason not to." said Rich, "I trust her. We seem to have developed a beautiful connection. She's special."

"You've really got it bad." said Alo, half joking, "That October, I never would have believed that 'metalhead' Rich could be so affected by a woman."

"Well," said Rich, "Times change, and so do we. I'm beginning to see Angela as my future. I'm sure you feel the same way about Mini."

"Touché!" said Alo, "But in my case, there's a baby involved, little Grace. You don't have that complication."

"No, but I do have a deep, enduring love for someone of a different faith." said Rich, "I'm fully prepared to adopt that faith for the sake of our relationship. It almost seems the next logical step in our story."

"This girl, Angela," said Alo, "How does she feel about you?"

"I can say with confidence that she loves me." said Rich, "Why else would she want to take me on this pilgrimage?"

"What sort of things are you expected to do?" asked Alo, "Spend a lot of time in praying, I guess."

"She hasn't told me much about it," said Rich, "But I assume prayers will take up a lot of time."

This conversation continued for some time with Alo trying to ascertain what his friend was going to get out of the pilgrimage. Eventually, Alo realised that Rich's motives were genuine and that he was thinking really seriously about his spiritual future.

By this stage in the preparations, Rich was anticipating the journey to Međugorje with considerable pleasure. He would be spending a lot of time with Angela in a tranquil, spiritual environment, and would, hopefully learn even more about her. His feelings about the Virgin Mary were coming more into line with hers and his scepticism about her role as a minor deity had all but disappeared.

As the date of the pilgrimage approached, Rich started to attend the weekday mass at his local church when his work commitments would allow it. He was working part-time at the offices of a local newspaper. Angela, who was also working part-time attended the weekday masses when she could. Easter proved to be a special time for both of them as Rich became a full member of the Catholic Church. Angela was his sponsor.

As May approached, Angela and Rich were getting quite excited at the prospect of the pilgrimage. They attended as many weekday masses as a they could. The also made sure that they were available to attend all the small group prayer meetings.

The last main Catholic celebration before their departure was Pentecost, the coming of the Holy Spirit to the apostles a short time after the Ascension. Angela took advantage of this to explain the five 'Glorious' mysteries of the Rosary and the role of the coming of the Holy Spirit in them.

At last, the day of departure arrived. All the prospective pilgrims, including Angela and Rich, gathered at Bristol Airport for the flight to Dubrovnik. The pilgrimage was on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pilgrimage Begins

**Chapter 2: The Pilgrimage Begins**

The aircraft accelerated along the runway. They were on their way. Rich was in a window seat, with Angela by his side. Rich could not resist making a comment.

"Last time I sat in a seat like this, I was only semi-conscious." said Rich, "And my relationship with Grace was about to end."

"And now you're in an even better relationship with your 'Angel of Death'." commented Angela, with a smile.

"You're my 'Angel of Life', now." said Rich, "You've changed everything about me, just by using love."

"Which is the most powerful weapon I have." said Angela.

"I've never thought of love as a weapon." said Rich, "I do know it has a deep effect on people, but I've always thought that weapons were things that were intended to kill people."

"When you come to think about it," said Angela, "Jesus used it as a weapon, and look how effective that was."

This conversation continued for most of the flight, with Angela covering many subjects where love and spirituality had influenced their relationship. About half an hour before they were due to touch down, Rich detected a change in the sound of the engines as the aircraft started its descent towards Čilipi Airport near Dubrovnik. Since their flight had departed from Bristol in the early afternoon, it was evening when they touched down.

Eventually the pilgrimage group passed through immigration, retrieved their bags and assembled in the arrivals area of the airport. They were guided out to a coach clearly marked 'PADDY TRAVEL'. This amused Rich, but Angela pointed out that the company was founded by an Irish man, and that the main travel company was based in Dublin.

They settled in their seats for the three-hour drive to Međugorje. Rich took a window seat on the left side of the coach. The guide reminded them that they would need their passports as they were to cross three international borders before reaching their destination. Shortly after leaving Čilipi Airport, the coach was on a road high above Dubrovnik.

"That looks a lovely little city." said Rich, "It almost looks like something out of a fairy tale."

"I'm not sure," said Angela, "But I think we might be visiting it on our way back to the airport on our last day. Some scenes in 'Game of Thrones' were filmed there. It stands in for King's Landing in the series."

"If we're not scheduled to visit it," said Rich, "Do you think we could make our own way there and back?"

"I don't see why not." said Angela, "Nothing is compulsory, but if we're not going there on our last day, I'm sure there there'll be a few others interested, which should make it cheaper to get there."

By this time, it was completely dark outside, so nothing of the scenery was visible. Once the coach had cleared The Dubrovnik area, the priest who was accompanying the party led five decades of the Rosary before allowing the passengers to nap for a bit.

After something over an hour, the guide called for the passengers' passports as these were needed to cross the three international borders on this journey. Once they had crossed into Bosnia and Herzegovina for the first time, it was time for a coffee and comfort break. This took place at a small town called Neum, where there is a café and coach stop.

Once all the passengers had rested and refreshed themselves, the journey resumed. They crossed the second international border back into Croatia without incident and everyone had a short nap. At the third crossing, there were more formalities and the border staff boarded the coach to individually check each passport. The guide had warned that this might happen, so nobody was surprised. They were now only about twenty minutes from Međugorje, so there was no more opportunity for sleep.

Fairly soon, the illuminated cross on the top of Krizevac came into view. They were nearly there. The coach finally came to a halt outside a hotel called 'Santa Maria'. This was the hotel normally used by the Dublin based pilgrimage company. All the passengers disembarked from the coach and collected their luggage.

Angela had managed to book herself and Rich into a twin room. They were given the key and took their luggage to the room. Once that had been done, they returned to the ground floor to enjoy a late dinner. During this, they were given the next day's programme, with the important information that breakfast would be at eight o'clock the next morning. Since they were tired after a day's journey, Rich and Angela adjourned to bed almost immediately after dinner. Exploration of the village could wait till the next day.

The hotel had come as a pleasant surprise to Rich. The room was well equipped with two single beds. The only thing lacking from the bedroom being a television set. The view from the window was also good as they found out the next morning. It faced Krizevac, the Cross mountain.

The other pilgrims showed Rich and Angela where to find tea and coffee when the dining room was closed. Nothing much more happened that evening, as it was late, and everyone was tired after the relatively long journey. Rich and Angela, after having nightcaps, took advantage of the sleeping accommodation and retired for the night.

"Do you know something?" asked a sleepy Rich, as he lay down, pulling the duvet over him.

"What?" responded an equally sleepy Angela.

"You're a totally beautiful person, inside and out." said Rich, "You're perfectly built, so graceful, and your personality seems to mesh with mine. I truly believe I was destined to meet you, and be guided back to God."

"That's a lovely thought." said Angela, "Let's get some sleep. Breakfast is at eight o'clock."

With this, the couple turned to face each other, exchanged smiles, turned out the lights and succumbed to a peaceful sleep. This was despite the fact that they were in unfamiliar beds.

The next morning, Rich was the first to wake, as he was facing the window. He stirred a little and called to Angela.

"Are you awake yet?" he asked.

Getting no response, he collected his wash bag and had his morning shower. When he emerged, refreshed, Angela was just beginning to stir into life. Rich really loved the sight of her beautiful brown eyes opening for the first time to greet a new day. Once they were open, she looked at Rich and smiled. She wriggled a bit in the bed, then climbed out.

"It looks as if you've already showered." said Angela, as she stood up, stretched to her full height, removed her nightie, collected her wash bag and walked elegantly towards the bathroom. Rich gasped.

"I wasn't expecting that." said Rich.

"God made this body," said Angela, noting Rich's surprise, "And I'm not ashamed of it. Since we're in the same room, I see nothing wrong in letting you see it. I should mention that I usually sleep naked."

"I was just a little surprised by seeing all of you here of all places." said Rich, "Don't forget, there is a dress code in both the church and on the mountains."

"I know," said Angela, "That's why I'm letting you see all my skin in here. If you hadn't been quite so quick getting up, we could have shared the shower."

"That would have been nice," said Rich, "But don't forget the penultimate line of the Lord's Prayer. 'Lead us not into temptation'. Sharing the shower would have been extremely tempting for both of us."

"That's true." said Angela with a smile, as she continued naked towards the bathroom, "Perhaps I can put you to the test tomorrow morning."

"That's something to look forward to." said Rich as his eyes followed her, appreciating the graceful way she moved to the bathroom.

Once Rich and Angela were dressed, they opened the curtains and appreciated the view of Krizevac.

"Later in the week, we'll be climbing that." said Angela, "It's very rocky, but worth it once you reach the top."

"Will we be doing any climbing before that?" asked Rich.

"I believe we're going to the apparition hill this afternoon." said Angela, "Or, at least, that's what I think the guide said at dinner last night. Anyway, it's nearly breakfast time, so we'd better be going down."

The couple descended the stairs and their way to the dining area, looking at the day's programme on the way down. This indicated that they would probably be going to the Apparition hill, starting immediately after the eleven o'clock English Mass. The weather was dry, but not too hot, so the climb would not be too arduous. Once the couple reached the dining area, they selected a pair of vacant seats and set about obtaining fruit and cereals. Coffee, tea and hot water were already on the tables.

"Well, this is nice." said Rich, "Despite what you said earlier to persuade me to come here, I was still expecting a sort of 'sackcloth and ashes existence."

"I think you'll find meals here are ample." said one of the other pilgrims, who had overheard Rich's comment.

At this point, a large plate containing omelettes was delivered to the table. These were shared between the eight people who were sitting round it.

"How are you liking this so far?" asked Angela.

"Well, apart from the Rosary in the bus," said Rich, "This has seemed like a somewhat normal holiday."

"What were you expecting?" asked David Briggs, one of the older pilgrims.

"I wasn't quite sure what to expect," said Rich, "But I did wonder whether we would be living like monks, with Mass at five in the morning and constant prayer throughout the day. I certainly didn't anticipate such a nice breakfast."

"There's only one morning when we have to be up and about at five." said David, "That's the morning we climb Krizevac. We come back to a late breakfast that day. It'll probably be on Thursday."

"What is there on Krizevac?" asked Rich.

"Obviously there is the cross," said David, "But on the way up, there are large bronze plaques representing the Stations of the Cross. The whole climb and the descent should take just over three hours. The cross itself was put there in 1933 to mark the 1900th Anniversary of the crucifixion. Things were happening here possibly anticipating it being a place of pilgrimage long before Our Lady started to appear to the six visionaries. Also, the church was rebuilt on its present site in 1969, and seemed at the time, with its twin towers, to be too big for such a small parish."

"And the apparitions didn't start until 1981." said Rich, "People must have believed that something extraordinary was going to happen here, hence the cross and the large church. God does indeed move in mysterious ways."

"That was a deep statement, coming from you." said Angela, "It looks as if we'll make a good Catholic of you yet."

Once breakfast was finished, there was time for a leisurely stroll down the main shopping street towards the statue of Our Lady in front of the church, where the initial meeting with the guide was to take place. As Rich and Angela ambled towards the meeting place, hand-in-hand, Rich noticed the large number of shops selling rosary beads and other religious articles. He also felt that there was an atmosphere of deep calm about the whole place.

"It's so easy to feel at peace with the world here." commented Rich, "Incidentally, what are we doing about lunch if we're going up the hill immediately after Mass?"

"You've only just had breakfast." said Angela, "It's a bit early to be thinking about lunch."

"I was just thinking ahead a little." said Rich, "I'm not feeling hungry yet."

"Don't think too much about the future." said Angela, "Just take each moment as it comes. That way you'll be even more serene, and not stressed at all."

The couple had arrived at the statue in front of the church, as had several other pilgrims from the same group. Rich noticed that there were three other pilgrims of about his age in the party. They were there with their parents. One of them was Sandra Rashbrook, a slim girl with an oval face, straight medium length dark blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. She had a ready smile. She was known to Angela, as they often attended the same Mass at weekends.

"You came here after all." said Sandra, recognising Angela, "Who's your companion?"

"This is the young man I've been telling you about, Richard Hardbeck." said Angela, "We both went to Roundview. Rich, this is Sandra, one of my friends from the church."

"Nice to meet you." said Rich, shaking hands with Sandra.

"What inspired you to come here?" asked Sandra, "Not all that many young people come on these pilgrimages."

"Basically, Angela." said Rich, "I used to have a problem with the role of Our Lady in Catholic worship, so she brought me here to show me where she fitted in."

"Yes," interjected Angela, "I felt he needed some spiritual inspiration, and this is one of the best places in Europe for that. Also, I wanted to come here again, so this pilgrimage serves a dual purpose."

"How are you enjoying it, so far, Richard?" asked Sandra.

"A lot more than I expected." said Rich, "We're in a nice hotel. It's a nice day, and I'm looking forward to this afternoon's hill climb. Incidentally, you can call me 'Rich'. Richard is a bit formal."

"And you can call me 'Sandy'." said Sandra, "It's less formal, and it suits my hair colour. My full name is Cassandra. Anyway, here comes our guide."

It was just before ten o'clock. The guide arrived carrying a blue umbrella. She briefly explained the history of Međugorje before outlining the day's programme. Since it was a cool day, the meeting for the climb up Apparition Hill would be at half past one, allowing time for a fairly quick lunch before departing. The guide also gave the times for the Rosary, the international Mass and open adoration in the chapel. Once she had outlined the provisional programme for the week, it was time to wait outside the church for the previous (German) Mass to finish, so the English-speaking pilgrims could occupy the pews.

Each English-speaking Mass was presented by a different group. The Bristol group's turn would come on Thursday. This morning a group From Colorado was in charge. It was explained that communion should be taken on the tongue, and the reason for this. Before the service began, a priest gave a quite humorous introduction to the Mass.

After the Mass, the next item on the agenda was lunch. There was some discussion about which restaurant in the immediate vicinity would give the quickest service. Different sub-groups headed different ways. Rich and Angela went with Sandra, her parents and a few others to a ground floor café called Colombo's, which was fairly close to the church.

At half past one, the whole party assembled by Our Lady's statue outside the church. The guide shepherded them out of the village to the beginning of the path across the fields to Apparition Hill. Here, she explained that the distance to the bottom of the hill was one Rosary. They commenced praying the 'sorrowful mysteries' as they walked. The pilgrimage proper was under way.


	3. Chapter 3: The first day ends

**Chapter 3: The first day Ends**

By the time they had completed five decades of the Rosary, the group of pilgrims had reached the foot of Apparition Hill. They had prayed the sorrowful mysteries, since it was Tuesday. They would pray the joyful mysteries on the way up the hill as they passed the five bronze plaques erected at intervals on the climb. The guide waited for all the pilgrims to assemble at the beginning of the rocky path. She underlined the need to be careful as the ground was very uneven. She said she didn't want to carry anyone back down because they had turned their ankle over. The group started on their way to the first joyful plaque.

"She wasn't kidding when she said the ground was uneven." said Rich, "You really have to think before putting your foot anywhere."

"I guess that's part of the 'penance' involved in this climb." said Angela, "I never said it was going to be easy."

"I suppose not." said Rich, as they approached the first of the five bronze plaques. They were to spend some time here, as they not only prayed the first decade, but also the introductory prayers. They prayed the ten Hail Marys before moving on, as the suggestion had been made that they would need to concentrate on where they were putting their feet. Rich and Angela found it necessary to help each other on more than one occasion, as one or other of them stumbled. The remaining four decades passed without incident. Rich noticed that some of the climbs between plaques were easier than others.

When they reached the fifth plaque depicting the finding of Jesus in the Temple and had prayed the ten Hail Marys, the guide mentioned that the sorrowful mysteries were to be found at the top of the hill. However, the group turned right at this point and headed for the statue of Our Lady at the site of the apparitions. Although it was level, the terrain on this part of the journey was particularly uneven. It consisted of a lot of sharp-edged ridges with narrow gaps between them, many of these gaps were not wide enough to place an average foot. It was slow going for both Rich and Angela.

"I see what you meant when you said I'd need good shoes and a Rosary." said Rich, "I've used the Rosary twice already, and you certainly need strong shoes for this."

Angela helped him over a particularly rocky patch before they reached the star shaped plinth supporting the statue. As they surveyed the view, Krizevac could be seen a couple of miles away. It looked as if they were at about a third of its height.

"Those children must have been quite agile to negotiate that climb rapidly." said Rich.

"Back in 1981, there would have been a lot more trees to hang on to." said Angela, "That rocky path would have not have existed. When we climb Krizevac on Thursday, you will find a few more useful trees. Although they were more helpful on the way down when I climbed it three years ago."

While the group were appreciating the statue, the guide told the story of the apparitions of Our Lady to the visionaries. She also mentioned that this statue was by the same sculptor as the one outside the church.

"Where are the Glorious mysteries?" asked Rich.

"They are on a steeper path than the one we've just climbed." said the guide, "It leads down to the blue cross. We should to be going there tomorrow on the way back from Cenacolo. You'll get the programme at dinner time tonight. This afternoon, we'll be going back down the same way we came up."

"Be careful on the way down," she continued, "we get more minor injuries to people descending than those climbing."

After spending some more time in silent contemplation around the statue, the group started on their way down and back to the shops and cafés at the foot of the hill.

"Shall we have a cup of tea now," said Angela, "Or should we wait until we're back in the village?"

This question initiated a discussion. Although there were a few cafés where they were, it was decided by Sandra's parents and a few others, that they would walk back to Međugorje where they knew a place that would amply meet their requirements for a late afternoon snack.

As they walked across the fields and past the vineyards, Rich noticed the number of people who had set up stalls and were selling Rosary beads.

"That must be such a thankless task," said Rich, "Trying to sell beads to people who not only have them, but are using them."

"I guess that some individual pilgrims may come along here without their rosaries." said Angela, "Also, we might have left ours in the hotel room."

After about twenty minutes, the little group of pilgrims were entering the outskirts of the village. Sandra's parents led them to a café called 'Vlaho' on the side of the one-way system away from the church. They sat in the open-air area, since it was a warm afternoon. Since there were nine people in the group, tables were rearranged so that all could sit together. Menus were distributed and the brief 'cuppa' turned into a high tea, with slices of pizza, salads and the odd portion of fries as well as the hot drinks. This was justified as dinner wasn't until half past eight in the evening.

"I know I've asked this before, but how come you're here without your folks?" asked Sandra, addressing Rich.

"In a few words, this Angel by my side." said Rich, smiling, "She's teaching me about Our Lady, and felt that a pilgrimage to a Marian site would be educational. Her folks couldn't make these dates, and mine aren't Catholics."

Angela blushed at being referred to as an angel.

"There's only been one real Angel in your life." said Angela, "She was Grace, who rescued you from the Devil's music."

"Don't put yourself down." said Rich, "You're guiding me the rest of the way towards God. In my eyes, you are an angel."

"What happened to Grace?" asked Sandra.

"She found someone who needed her even more than I did." said Rich.

"That must have been so sad at the time." said Sandra, "But you do seem to have found someone else just as wonderful."

"We, that is our little group of friends from Roundview, went to Morocco in 2011." said Rich, "It became plain during that holiday, that a new member of our 'gang' really needed Grace's serenity for his own stability and peace of mind, even his sanity. Immediately after that break, dad whisked me off to Germany and Poland to learn about the Nazi regime and the Holocaust. I re-met Angela near where Hitler held his rallies in Nürnburg."

"What do you mean by 're-met'?" asked Sandra.

"Nearly a year earlier," said Angela, "He made a pass at me. I rejected him somewhat forcefully. It was just after that, he was introduced to Grace. He could see that his relationship with her was coming to a reasonably amicable end, even before he flew home from Morocco."

"The break-up wasn't really sad," said Rich, "As I had no time to dwell on it before meeting Angela."

By the time the group had finished their afternoon refreshments, it was past five o'clock. They had to decide how to spend the two hours before dinner.

"As I see it," said Angela, "We can either pray the Rosary in Croatian, or take the opportunity to find an English-speaking priest for confession. Both begin at six o'clock. I think confession would be better, as we've already prayed two Rosaries. We should have finished that before the international Mass."

"That's what we'll do then." said Rich, "As you say, we've already prayed two Rosaries today. If we're quick, we might be in time for the second part. Is anything happening after dinner?"

"Sandra's parents have suggested we join them, and a few others for a drink, if that's okay with you." said Angela.

Rich and Angela made their way from the café towards the church. There were already a large number of people sitting on the benches awaiting an available priest for confession. After a short search, they found a priest with an 'English' sign sitting on a bench in the open air. It was a warm evening so some of the confessors were sitting outside. Since there were only a couple of other people waiting, Rich and Angela joined them.

"You go first." said Angela, "Afterwards, we'll go to the back of the church and join in with what remains of the Rosary."

In due course, Rich and Angela received the sacrament of reconciliation from a confessor, who turned out to be an American priest. In fact, he was the one who had led the English Mass in the morning. They came away from the confessions area at about twenty five past six, in good time to find a couple of vacant seats for the rest of the Rosary and the international Mass.

"You'll get quite used to hearing the 'Hail Mary' in Croatian by the end of the week." said Angela, "We'll be here on most of the evenings. You can respond in English."

Once they had found their seats, they settled. It so happened that the next decade, the fifth joyful mystery, was being recited in English. In fact, various decades were said in other languages than Croatian. Part of the way through the sorrowful mysteries, the church bells rang and a silence was called. It was six forty. This was the time of the evening that Our Lady normally made her regular appearances.

After the Rosary, another sequence of prayers was recited in Croatian. It took Rich and Angela some time to cotton on to what was happening. The prayers were seven of each, 'Our Father', Hail Mary' and 'Glory Be'.

"I suppose that's what those sets of beads in the shops with seven groups of three are for." said Rich.

"You're very observant." said Angela, "I hadn't really noticed them."

Although the mass was billed as 'international', it was mainly in Croatian, although the Sanctus and the Agnus Dei were in Latin. On this evening, the Gospel was read in English as well as the local language. Rich felt himself dozing off during the homily and had to shake himself awake.

When they had joined in the Rosary after confession, the sun was still shining. During the Rosary and the Mass, they were treated to Nature's best light show, a magnificent and colourful sunset.

"Red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning. Red sky at night, shepherd's delight." commented Angela, as they made their way back to the hotel for dinner, "Tomorrow's going to be a nice day."

"That's good." said Rich, "What's on the programme for tomorrow?"

"We won't know definitely until dinner, when our guide calls in." said Angela, "These trips are usually planned on a day-to-day basis."

The dinner didn't disappoint. It began with a delicious vegetable soup. The main course was lamb cutlets with two vegetables and salad. A local wine was provided with the meal. Both Rich and Angela broke with convention and had the white wine with the meal. During the meal, the guide arrived to outline the programme for Wednesday. As she had hinted after lunch, they were to visit Cenacolo and then walk back down to the Blue Cross. the group would meet at two o'clock by Our Lady's statue outside the church. She also mentioned that the weather outlook for Thursday was good, so they should be prepared for an early start on that day, as they would be climbing Krizevac before breakfast.

"Are you two ready for that drink?" said George Rashbrook, Sandra's father, as Rich and Angela were finishing their dessert.

Some discussion followed about where to go for the late evening drink. Once the decision was made to go to Colombo's, about eight people set out down the main street towards the café.

On the way there, various other places for lunch, or a late-night drink were pointed out. Rich noticed that, although it was now well past nine o'clock, several of the shops were still open.

Soon, the group reached Colombo's and took possession of a large table. On advice from George, Rich and Angela tried a local beer.

"This is nice." said Angela, as she sampled it, "Refreshing, but not too strong. What do you think, Rich?"

Rich agreed that this beer was worth the evening stroll. At this point, George Rashbrook felt he needed to ascertain Rich and Angela's motivation for coming on the pilgrimage.

"What inspired you to come on this trip with your boyfriend?" asked George.

Angela had to think a bit before answering George's question.

"Rich, had quite a period when he had serious misgivings about Our Lady's role in the church." began Angela, "He's over that now, but I still felt that coming on a Marian pilgrimage might set him right. Međugorje seemed to be the most appropriate destination, especially as this trip was being advertised on the parish noticeboard."

"How do you feel about the pilgrimage, Richard?" asked George.

"Well," began Rich, also playing for a bit of time, "It's changed my view about pilgrimages and the people who go on them. Much to my surprise, I'm enjoying it."

"What did you think we'd be like before you came here?" asked George.

"I had this impression that pilgrims would be slightly strange, rather pious people, very close to becoming monks or nuns." said Rich, "Also that the pilgrimage itself would be a very austere experience with extremely basic accommodation and continuous prayers. It took a lot of persuasion in Angela's part to get me to come here. I certainly didn't expect to be in such a nice hotel. Moreover, the people strike me as being relatively normal, not ultra-pious individuals."

"I think you'll find that we're all quite regular people." said George, chuckling, "Being normal, we like to be fed and watered and to have a comfortable night's sleep. I went on a pilgrimage to the Holy Land last year. Our hotel in Bethlehem was quite like the Santa Maria, but the one up near the Sea of Galilee was really four star. I thought, being called the Pilgerhaus, that's German for Pilgrim House, that it would be like a very basic hostel. When I settled in there, I realised that the Germans don't do 'spartan', even on pilgrimages."

"Thank you." said Rich, "I've overcome quite a few preconceptions on this trip. One thing I have noticed, is that there seems to be an atmosphere of tranquillity, yes, and love about the whole place. Everything seems so peaceful. Nobody's stressed."

"Perhaps Grace's new boyfriend, Gavin, might benefit from a visit here." interjected Angela, "He does seem happier in a calming atmosphere."

"I think there might be a 'religious' problem there." said Rich, "I know Grace is Catholic, but Gavin came from South Wales, which might indicate that he isn't. In any case, Grace seems to have turned him around, just by being the incredibly wonderful person she is. He's no longer the violent, unstable thug he was when he first came to Roundview. She's given him a positive aim in life, to love, care for and protect her."

"You seem to have an interesting group of friends." said Sandra, who had been listening to the conversation, "I suspect this Grace might have actually been your girlfriend at some time in the not too distant past."

"And you would have suspected right," said Rich, "But as I've mentioned, Gavin needed her more than I did."

"But things have turned out well in the end." said Angela, giving Rich a cuddle, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"I just get this feeling," said Sandra, "That you two have got so close that you've almost become part of each other."

"And, once again, you'd be right." said Rich, "We're now truly a couple, and I can't see our relationship ending any time soon, if ever."

This conversation continued, covering many subjects, including the next day's programme, until shortly after eleven o'clock, when the group decided to make their way back to the hotel, getting there at about half past. After saying 'goodnight' to their new friends, Rich and Angela went up to their bedroom.

Once they had closed the door and the curtains, Rich started undressing for bed by taking off his jacket, unbuttoning and taking off his shirt. His trousers soon followed. Now they were in their own private space, the couple felt they could be less inhibited with each other, and not hide from each other when they undressed. While Rich was undressing, Angela removed first her jeans, then her sweater, then her t-shirt and finally, her panties. It was obvious that she didn't even mind that Rich was watching her with evident delight.

"Aaah! This feels wonderful!" said Angela, as she stretched to her full height. "Being naked feels so liberating."

"Wow! Your body is amazing!" gasped Rich as he smiled with appreciation, "So graceful!"

"Is it?" queried Angela.

"Of course it is." said Rich, "You're slender perfection, and your skin is flawless."

"If you don't mind," said Angela, "I'd like to sleep in the nude tonight. I feel more comfortable without a nightie."

"I've no objections." said Rich, "You're so much more beautiful when you're naked."

"I believe you really meant that." said Angela.

"I did." said Rich, still wondering at the beauty of Angela's lithe body, "There's nothing about your body that I'd ever want to change."

"That's so sweet of you." said Angela, "I know that, in our culture, a naked body is considered to be 'indecent', whatever that means, but I believe that the human body is one of God's most beautiful creations. I'm now really happy with the way mine has turned out."

"Was there a time when you weren't?" asked Rich.

"Before you and your friends said such sweet things about me, a couple of Christmases ago, when we all undressed together." said Angela, "I used to think I was too skinny for anyone to want to look at my naked body apart from my naturist friends."

"And now?" queried Rich.

"Nowadays, I don't mind being seen naked in the right circumstances." said Angela, "I've accepted that it's my body, and there's nothing 'disgusting' or 'dirty', whatever those words mean, about any part of it. My 'ladybits' are just as much part of me as my face, and I don't hide that."

"And I think they're beautiful." said Rich, finally removing his underpants, "Especially as you've shaved them. They look so pure, clean and, yes, as I said, beautiful."

"Anyway, I'd like to be clean when I get into bed." said Angela, "Would you like to share a quick shower with me before we turn in?"

Rich was surprised, but didn't require any further prompting. The couple made for the bathroom and enjoyed a shared shower. Rich was delighted by the graceful way Angela conducted herself. Her total absence of clothes didn't seem to embarrass her at all. Once they had showered and dried themselves, the couple got into their beds. It was a warm night, so Angela lay in such a way that one bare shoulder and arm was above the bedclothes.

"I think I'll sleep without my nigtwear as well." said Rich, as he lay down on his bed without his pyjamas and pulled the bedclothes over his naked body, "Goodnight, my sweet Angie. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight my gentle Richard." said Angela, "You made that such a lovely day. Thank you."

The couple lay facing each other and smiling, as Rich turned the lights out. The couple succumbed to a deep and satisfying night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Cenacolo and the Blue Crosses

**Chapter 4: Cenacolo and the Blue Crosses**

Richard was the first to wake up. Before waking Angela, he took time to enjoy her tranquil face as she slept. He smiled. After a while, the light stirred her into wakefulness. Rich really relished the sight of her deep brown eyes slowly opening to greet the new day. She stretched herself under the bedclothes, before climbing out of bed, and once again standing up to her full height.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rich, as he extracted himself from his bed, "I don't think I've ever woken up to such a beautiful sight."

"You still think I'm beautiful in the cold light of a new day?" said Angela.

"You're always beautiful," said Rich, "Whatever the time of day. Let's share that shower."

Rich and Angela once again shared the shower and prepared for what promised to be a less strenuous day than Tuesday. Since they were going to the 'Blue Cross' after hearing the testimonies from Cenacolo, Angela felt she had to observe the dress code. She wore a white sleeveless blouse but carried a long sleeved cardigan in her capacious shoulder bag. In any case, this would be needed to cover her arms for the eleven o'clock English Mass.

Breakfast this morning was at eight o'clock, leaving ample time for an exploration of the shops before Mass. The main meat this morning was sausages with slices of cheese. Angela located some muesli and yoghurt to supplement the cereal. As always, there were ample quantities of tea or coffee. The group who had been to Colombo's the previous evening agreed that Vlaho was the best place for lunch, as the meeting time for the trip to Cenacolo wasn't until two o'clock.

After breakfast, Rich and Angela joined a couple of other pilgrims, including George and Sandra Rashbrook, on the chairs outside the hotel doors.

"Did you sleep well?" asked George.

"Very well!" said Angela, "Ant I think it was the right kind of sleep. I woke up refreshed and ready for anything."

"That's good." said George, "Although I think today will be quite relaxing. Tomorrow will be the hardest, and longest day. We're going to be climbing that."

He indicated Krizevac, which was in full view from where they were sitting. Just as they were about to depart for the shops, they were joined by another young couple. The young man was quite short with fading blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl was about the same height and very slim. Her long, hair was straight, with a fringe. She had expressive deep brown eyes and a ready smile.

"It's nice to see someone else of our age on this trip." said the girl, "I guess you two come from Bristol."

"Yes, we do." said Rich, "We flew in on Monday."

"I know." said the girl, "We were on the same flight."

"How come we haven't noticed you before?" asked Angela.

"We should have been on the climb up Apparition Hill yesterday," said the girl, "But Maxxie wasn't feeling too bright, so I stayed with him in the hotel. I'm Caterina by the way, but you can call me Katie."

"I'm Angela," said Angela, "And this is Richard, although everyone calls him Rich. We met at Roundview College."

"That's a coincidence!" Said Maxxie, "We both went to Roundview, although we didn't meet each other until we met in London a couple of years after leaving."

"So, what made you book this pilgrimage with our Bristol parish?" asked Rich.

"I'm still in touch with my Catholic friends in Bristol." said Caterina, "Sandra contacted me, saying that she was coming on this pilgrimage. Would I like to come? Of course, I said 'Yes'. I also felt that Maxxie would benefit from it, so I've brought him along."

"After Mass," said Angela, "We're going to Vlaho for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"What's Vlaho?" asked Caterina.

"It's a restaurant a couple of hundred yards from St James's church." said Angela, "The service is quick, the food's good and it's not too expensive."

"Are you okay with that, Maxxie?" asked Caterina.

"Sounds good." said Maxxie, "We'll certainly come along."

This group then left on a slow meander towards the church, visiting several shops along the way. Maxxie bought himself a set of rosary beads, as he had left his behind in London. He also noticed the prices of trainers in a shop they passed on the way.

The eleven o'clock mass on this Wednesday morning was given by a parish group from Connemara in Ireland. As a result, the homily was very much in support of the pro-life movement. It went some way to convincing Rich that Mini had done the right thing by carrying little Grace to full term and bringing her up on Alo's parents' farm. It also made Maxxie feel very uneasy, as one of his friends from Roundview, Jal, had an abortion when she became pregnant.

After the Mass, the ten people who made up this little group went slowly to Vlaho, getting there pretty well on the stroke of midday. Some tables were put together to accommodate everyone. Menus were handed round, and orders were placed. Since it had been a warm morning, the main dishes ordered were salads of various types. Most of the diners also enjoyed half-litres of a local beer.

"What happened to you yesterday?" asked Sandra, "You missed the climb up Apparition Hill."

"I don't know." said Maxxie, "I didn't sleep all that well and woke up feeling really 'vague'. I think it might have been something I ate at the airport before the flight. I'm perfectly okay now."

"Perhaps we could take you two up there ourselves when we have a couple of hours to spare." suggested Rich, "Tomorrow or Saturday would be good. Anyway, Maxx, apart from yesterday, how have you liked it so far?"

"It's a lot different from what I was expecting." said Maxxie, "We're in a nice hotel. This morning's breakfast was good, and this place is surprisingly good value for money."

"That's why we come here most years." said George.

Once lunch was finished, the group returned to the church, where they were due to meet the guide at two o'clock. Once all twenty-five or so pilgrims were there, half a dozen taxis were summoned to take them in threes and fours to Cenacolo. Having all arrived there, they were shown around the community before being ushered Into a small auditorium to hear testimonies from two young men, about Maxxie's age, who had their lives turned around by their experiences in Cenacolo.

The first one outlined how his addiction to heroin had lost him his job and almost, his life. He was at a very low ebb when he was encouraged to join the Cenacolo community. He outlined his recovery from the addiction and his return to his faith. On a slightly humorous note, he recalled being handed a rosary and wondering why he was being given a necklace. He was now 'clean' and now had no desire to return to his former life. The second one had been a victim of alcohol as well as some 'recreational' drugs. He too had found solace and peace as well as support for the end of his habits. It was also mentioned that Cenacolo was actually run by the young men who were benefiting from being in the community. This, he said, helped them to develop the life skills they would need in the world outside Cenacolo.

These two testimonies gave Maxxie plenty of food for thought. He remembered his friends who had succumbed to drink and drug habits, and a couple who had died as a result. He also remembered the desperate state he had got himself into after James had left him. On that occasion, he was nearly suicidal. He openly thanked God for sending Caterina to him when he was at a particularly low ebb.

When they left Cenacolo, the whole pilgrim group slowly strolled the half-mile or so down the road to the Blue Cross.

"I've just been thinking," said Rich, "Since we're here, perhaps we could take you to the 'apparition' statue of Our Lady after the visit to the Blue Cross."

"That's a brilliant idea." said Maxxie, "What would we miss by doing that?"

"A cup of tea and possibly the beginning of the Roasry at the church." said Angela, "We're going to pray the joyful mysteries on the way up to the statue in any case. Incidentally, Katie, are your shoes good for a rocky climb?"

"I hope so." said Caterina "These are the ones I hope to be wearing tomorrow before breakfast."

"This will be a good test for them then." said Angela, "The terrain on this hill is very similar to that on Krizevac, but it's a much shorter climb."

"You're looking thoughtful, Maxxie." said Caterina, "What's troubling you?"

"I was just thinking about some of my gay friends, who lost out to drink and drugs." said Maxxie, "Some of them didn't survive. They would have benefited from a place like Cenacolo."

"Anyway, cheer up!" said Angela, "We're going to spend the rest of the afternoon in happy places."

By this time, the group had reached the steeper of the two paths up to the Blue Cross. The guide mentioned that the fact that the two crosses were blue was fortuitous. Originally there was a wooden cross on this site, but it was replaced by the present metal one. A can of blue paint was all that was available at the time, so the cross was painted blue. Blue, of course, is the colour associated with Our Lady.

"If this place is called 'The Blue Cross', why are there two?" asked Maxxie.

"The first cross was put here to mark the place where Our Lady appeared to the visionaries when they were hiding from the Communist police." said the guide, "Some time later, a second cross was erected where Marija is still receiving visitations from Our Lady. I've already explained why the crosses are blue."

The group spent a short time in silent meditation at the Blue Cross, before continuing their stroll down towards the bottom of Podbrdo, the apparition hill and the cafés there. At this point, Maxxie and Caterina said they would like to take the opportunity to climb the hill with their new friends. Before they set out up the hill, Caterina asked the priest who was with the group to bless Maxxie's brand new rosary.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Caterina, "You were feeling so rough yesterday."

"Of course!" said Maxxie, "I'm perfectly fit now. In any case, I could do with the exercise after spending yesterday in bed."

The two couples took their leave of the rest of the pilgrims and started on their way up the hill. Before they reached the unpaved path, they were joined by Sandra, who had left her parents to climb with them. Since she was unaccompanied, Angela invited her to lead the prayers at each mystery. She was only too pleased to do so. The five of them started the climb.

"You weren't joking when you said we'd need good shoes." said Maxxie, "Are you sure yours will be okay, Caterina? I'm not all that sure about mine."

"They seem alright so far." said Caterina, "The next hour or so should prove them."

"If you have problems," said Rich, "There's a shop selling trainers quite cheaply in the village."

"I'll bear that in mind." said Caterina, "I think Maxxie noticed it this morning."

When they reached the plaque representing the Annunciation , Sandra led the prayers with the Apostle's Creed. Then led the first full decade, before the party moved on to the second plaque, representing the Visitation. Angela led the second decade, and they took it in turns to lead each decade as they climbed the hill. While standing on the large triangular rocky area in front of the last plaque, Sandra led the group through the 'Hail Holy Queen, The 'Memorare', and the prayer to St Michael.

"Thank you Sandra." said Angela, "You did well. You also provided the fifth voice, so none of us had to do anything twice."

The five young pilgrims then made their way, cautiously, to the statue and prayed there for a while before descending back to the bottom of the hill. By this time, it was about half past five. They made their way across the fields back to the church, praying the sorrowful mysteries. They arrived there just before six o'clock.

"Perhaps I will get some shoes." said Caterina, as they reached the open space in front of the church, "Incidentally, Maxxie, neither of us have been to confession yet."

"Right, then," said Maxxie, "We'll sort out your shoes, then we'll go to confession. After that we'll see what the time is. See you three at dinner if we don't see you before."

Maxxie and Caterina set out up the street to find a stronger pair of shoes, while the other three found some vacant seats for the international rosary and Mass.

"I think you'll find what you want in the second shop with trainers in its window." said Maxxie, "I noticed it this morning."

After about ten minutes, the couple reached the shop in question. On display were a wide variety of trainers from Adidas, Nike, Reebok etc. Caterina selected a pair she liked, which would be tough enough for the rocky climbs up the local hills. Maxxie, not to be left out, also bought a new pair of trainers. They were now equipped for the following morning's ascent of Krizevac. After sorting out their footwear, they set about the serious business of looking for someone who would hear their Confessions in their own language. After wandering round the area to the left of the church for a few minutes, Maxxie and Caterina found a priest hearing confessions in English. Since they were not in at the beginning, there was quite a number of people waiting. The bells signifying the time of Our Lady's appearance had sounded before the cleric was able to hear them. By coincidence, he was the Irish priest, from Connemara, who had said Mass that morning. After this, they were fortunate to find a couple of vacant seats for the international Mass. They did not manage to meet Rich, Angela and Sandra until dinner, back at the hotel. At this, the five young pilgrims sat together.

The dinner this evening was worth the wait. The hotel served up a spicy tomato soup, followed by roast beef, once again with potatoes, green vegetables and salad. The dessert was fruit; bananas, pears and apples.

"Make the most of this." said Angela, "We won't eat again until we've prayed the Stations of the Cross."

"Oh, yes!" remembered Maxxie, "We've got to be up really early tomorrow. I suggest we have our nightcaps here, then get some sleep. We'll need it."

During the dinner, the guide made her nightly visit to the group. She confirmed that the start time for the climb of Krizevac would be five o'clock the next morning. A coach would take them to the bottom of the mountain. She said that it will be round about sunrise when they started the climb, so torches wouldn't be necessary. Depending on the time, they would either take taxis back to the hotel, or walk back through the cemetery. She went on to say that breakfast would be at nine o'clock to allow time for the climb. The second thing she mentioned was the next day's main activity, a visit to Mostar. The group would meet at Our Lady's statue immediately after Mass to board the coach.

Due to the very early start, instead of the usual after-dinner stroll to a local bar, most of the pilgrims made themselves comfortable in the hotel dining area and had nightcaps of tea or coffee.

Maxxie and Caterina made their way to their bedroom just before ten o'clock and prepared for a somewhat short night's sleep.

"If you're okay with it, I'm going to sleep naked tonight." said Maxxie, "I think part of the reason I was having trouble sleeping the last two nights was the fact that, not only was it a strange bed, but I'm not used to wearing pyjamas."

"I'll do the same, then." said Caterina, "Neither of us is used to nightwear. I'd better set an alarm."

Caterina picked up her mobile phone and set its alarm for four o'clock in the morning.

"That should give us plenty of time." said Caterina as she placed the phone between the beds, and removed all her clothes.

"I never tire of seeing that." said Maxxie, as he stripped off his own clothes, "You're still so perfect."

"You shouldn't really be thinking of matters of the flesh." said Caterina, "But yes, I have come to like the way I look, since I've been with you. You've made me a lot more confident about my body."

"I don't think it's a sin to appreciate real beauty." said Maxxie, "And you are really beautiful."

The couple lay down on their beds, pulled the bedclothes over them and enjoyed a comfortable, but short, night's sleep.

In the adjacent bedroom, Rich and Angela also set a four o'clock alarm before they also enjoyed the sheer sensual comfort of sleeping naked in bed.


	5. Chapter 5: An Early Start and Mostar

**Chapter 5: An Early Start and Mostar**

At four o'clock in the morning, Caterina's somewhat raucous alarm went off. At this early hour, it was still dark outside. Maxxie woke up with a start, before realising the noise was only Caterina's mobile phone. Caterina herself was slower to come out of her sleep.

"That was a bit startling." said Maxxie.

"Well, it did have the desired result." said Caterina, "It did wake you up."

"That's true," said Maxxie, "But I did wonder whether it was the fire alarm."

After a few more minutes, Maxxie and Caterina climbed out of bed, shared the shower and dressed for the morning's climb of Krizevac. In the adjacent bedroom, Rich and Angela were already stirring into wakefulness. They too were dressed ready for the climb by about half past four. All four of them headed for the kitchen and prepared cups of early morning coffee. Once these had been prepared, they went out to a table and chairs, just outside the hotel doors, and waited for the coach. The silhouette of Krizevac was just becoming visible against the pre-dawn sky.

"It looks quite high." said Maxxie, "Do you think we'll get back here in time for breakfast?"

"A fit young man like you should be able to bound up it like a mountain goat." said George, "It usually takes about three hours, up and down."

"That's okay!" said Maxxie, "Other than the cross, what else is at the top of the mountain?"

"There's a large open area where Mass is said at midday on some dates." said George, "Once you get up there, the view alone is worth the climb."

After a few minutes, a 'Paddy Travel' coach reversed into the hotel yard. The pilgrims finished their coffee and boarded it. Once everyone was on board, the vehicle departed on the short journey to the foot of Krizevac.

Once the pilgrims had reached the bottom of the climb, dawn was breaking. There was now enough light to climb up the rocky path to the first of the 'Stations of the Cross' without needing torches. The guide explained the first of the bronze plaques, which was right at the bottom of the hill. This depicted Christ's agony in the Garden of Gethsemane prior to his arrest and trial, but it was different from the one depicting the first sorrowful mystery of the Rosary at the top of Mount Podbrdo. The guide suggested that the pilgrims look carefully at the faces of the people condemning Jesus and driving him to his crucifixion on the fourteen other plaques. With each successive plaque, they would be more brutal and less 'human'. Once she had explained this, the group started out towards the first of the fourteen stations.

This depicted Christ being condemned to death. In keeping with the solemnity of the 'stations', it was decided that the group would ascend between them in silence. In any case, this would allow the pilgrims to concentrate on where they were putting their feet as they climbed. The terrain between the stations varied. Sometimes, it was very steep and rocky, while other parts of the ascent were almost level. In a few places, the rocks appeared to comprise steps. Along the sides of the path were some small trees. These offered handholds, which would be more useful on the way back down.

Towards the end of the climb, between the thirteenth and fourteenth stations, was a large rock with one side smoothed and polished with a plaque on it. This marked the place where a very charismatic Međugorje priest, Father Slavko Barbaric had passed on after praying 'The Stations'. He had died of a heart attack on the way back down. The guide mentioned in passing that the block of stone, which weighed about a ton. had been carried up the hill by hand by some of the young men from the Cenacolo community.

The stations concluded with a fifteenth, representing the resurrection. When they reached it, Maxxie looked back towards the village. He also looked towards the statue of Our Lady on Apparition Hill, which could just be seen in the early morning light

"As you said just after breakfast," said Maxxie, "That's quite a view."

"So you think it was worth the climb then." said George.

"Most certainly!" said Maxxie.

Once the pilgrims had passed the plaque representing the Resurrection, they made their way up to the cross. Each pilgrim had collected a small pebble at the foot of the mountain. These, they placed at the foot of the cross.

The guide stated that the cross had been placed at the top of the mountain in 1933 to mark the 1900th anniversary of the Crucifixion. This was nearly fifty years before the apparitions started.

Now that the pilgrims had completed the climb, it was time for a brief rest. To pass the time, the group prayed the Luminous Mysteries of the Rosary as it was Thursday. The irony of the line 'To thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears' in the 'Hail Holy Queen' was not lost on Maxxie.

"That line in the 'Hail Holy Queen' seemed a little strange up here." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Angela.

"We're up here, about a thousand feet above anything else," said Maxxie, "Saying the line 'To thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears' seems a bit weird."

"I know," said Angela, "But that is the line in the prayer."

After they had prayed the Rosary, there were a few minutes left for the pilgrims to wander round the hilltop and appreciate the extensive views in all directions.

Now that the group had rested, they started on their careful way back down the mountain, reaching the café at the bottom at about twenty past eight. Since there were still forty minutes before breakfast, they elected to walk back across the fields and through the cemetery to return to the hotel. When they reached the cemetery, they paused for a while at the grave of Father Slavko Barbaric to pay their respects.

When the pilgrims returned to the hotel, breakfast was ready. It was consumed with some relish, as they had worked appetites with their climb up the mountain. Rich found the omelettes particularly to his taste. During the meal, Rich also mentioned the line in the 'Hail Holy Queen', and thought it strange to be praying it on top of a mountain.

"Perhaps you'll be happier about our next Rosary." said Angela, "If my previous trip here is anything to go by, we'll be praying the 'Hail Holy Queen' while in a deep valley. 'This valley of tears' refers to our life on Earth, so it doesn't matter whether you're on top of Everest, or at the bottom of the Marianas Trench. That line still applies."

After breakfast, the two young couples, together with Sandra and her family, assembled round the table outside the front door of the hotel before setting off for the English Mass.

"I think lunch will be a little late today," said George Rashbrook, "As we'll be having it in a café in Mostar. There are some quite good ones in the Moslem side of the town."

He went on to explain that Mostar was split into Christian and Moslem areas along the line of the river. The coach would drop them off near the Franciscan church and they would walk over the recently rebuilt bridge to the other side, where most of the shops and restaurants were situated.

"There's been a serious war here recently." said Rich, "Is Mostar a safe place nowadays?"

"It's as safe as anywhere round here." said George, "The biggest danger is from pickpockets, so look after your belongings. Where there are tourists, there are always people who will take advantage of the situation."

At about twenty to eleven, everyone started to walk towards St James's church, arriving there just as the German Mass was finishing. The group of seven, that is the two couples and Sandra's family, together with several other pilgrims, were directed towards a corner of the church opposite Our Lady's statue as the Bristol group were hosting the Mass. Sandra was asked to read the first reading and the Psalm, while the two couples were asked to carry out the offertory collection. Other members of the group read the bidding prayers.

After Mass, all the pilgrims assembled outside the church to await the coach to Mostar. This departed at about five minutes before eleven o'clock. Once they had got under way, the guide explained the history of Mostar and described the destruction of the old bridge linking the two parts of the town. She also explained that St Anthony was the patron saint of Bosnia-Herzegovina and was also the patron saint of lost property. She came out with a somewhat humorous little prayer: 'Tony, Tony, come around. something's lost and can't be found'.

Shortly after this, she handed the microphone to the priest, who commenced praying the Rosary. Just as they were praying the fourth decade, the coach started the zig zag descent into a steep sided valley with a fast-flowing river running through it. Just as Angela had anticipated, they said the 'Hail Holy Queen' while traveling along the bottom of this valley.

When the party reached Mostar, they were dropped off outside the Franciscan church. It was about one o'clock. A meeting time of four o'clock was suggested for the return journey. This would give enough time for a meal and an exploration of the town. Unfortunately, the church was locked as it was still having war damage repaired. The party broke up into several smaller groups to wander round Mostar. One of these groups comprised the two ex-Roundview couples, Sandra and her parents.

George Rashbrook decided that the first order of the day was survival. Accordingly, they looked for a restaurant. He found one he had visited before on a corner about a hundred yards from the 'old' bridge. Since it was a warm, calm day, they were able to sit at one of the outside tables.

"This is nice!" commented Maxxie, as he perused the menu, "Sitting in the sun, enjoying a meal with new friends."

"It certainly makes a change from the Canaries." said Caterina, "Everyone here seems so friendly."

The seven of them ordered their food and enjoyed the local beers while they waited.

"I think this 'pilgrimage' would even have calmed Gavin's turbulent spirit, when he was at his worst." said Rich, "Grace should have brought him along. I've seen him with her in church on a few occasions recently."

"Perhaps he'll come next year." said Angela, "He's certainly changed since he's been with Grace. She's so good for him."

Once they had finished their lunch, there was still a couple of hours left for exploration of the shops. While they were wandering around, Maxxie noticed something slightly unusual about some of the souvenirs on sale.

"I've noticed that a lot of the items on sale in the souvenir shops are made of bullets." he said, "Look at those pens. They look like rounds from an assault rifle."

"I guess that a lot of spent ammunition was left over after the war." said Caterina, "The locals have found a use for it. My dad had a couple of polished brass 20 millimetre shell cases from a Spitfire on his mantelpiece. Those were left over from the Second World War."

"I suppose so." said Maxxie, "But it does seem rather macabre."

"In what way?" asked Angela.

"Using, albeit spent, weapons of war as souvenirs in a time of peace." said Maxxie.

I suppose they just used what was lying around after the war." said Rich, "Spare spent bullets don't cost anything."

"Suppose." said Maxxie.

Once this little group of seven pilgrims had browsed the shops and spent a little time down by the river, it was nearly time to return to the Franciscan church for the return journey to Međugorje. The route taken by the driver was different from that on the outward journey. There was not much conversation on the return journey as most of the pilgrims took advantage of the coach ride to have an afternoon nap.

As there was still some time before the beginning of the Rosary, the coach returned the pilgrims to the hotel. Some snacks, together with hot drinks were prepared and consumed before everyone set out to take their seats for the Rosary and the International Mass.

This went smoothly with one whole decade in English. Other decades were prayed in Latin, German and French, all languages more understandable to the English pilgrims than Croatian. As usual, the church bells rang and there was a silence at six-forty to mark the time of Our Lady's appearances. Maxxie and Rich had both obtained small radios and pairs of earphones, so they could listen to the English translation of the Mass.

After the international Mass, the potato and leek soup was welcome, as were the chicken cutlets. These, as usual, were accompanied by vegetables and salad. The dessert was apple pie. When the guide gave the nightly briefing, she reminded the pilgrims that there would be a holy hour of adoration at ten o'clock that evening. Angela and Caterina encouraged their partners to attend. She also said that, as the next night was the twenty-fifth of the month, there might be an apparition near the statue of Our Lady on Mount Podbrdo at ten-thirty the next evening. She concluded by mentioning that, if things went right, there would be an appearance by one of the visionaries, Vicka. If any of the pilgrims wanted to see her, they should meet at the statue outside the church at half past two. Rich asked the guide about Dubrovnik and was told that, since their flight was in the evening, they would spend most of Monday visiting that city after hearing Mass early.

"Apparition hill was hard enough to climb in daylight." said Maxxie, "How are we expected to see where to put our feet?"

"You could pray for guidance." said Angela, "Sometime tomorrow, we'll buy some small torches. It might actually be easier than a daylight climb, because you'll be concentrating on your immediate steps."

"I'll believe you." said Rich.

After dinner, the pilgrims set out for the open air seating area behind the church and appreciated an hour of peaceful meditation before the Blessed Sacrament, accompanied by quiet prayers and music. Rich and Maxxie, although they had doubts about this type of worship, found it to be peaceful and inspiring.

After the Holy Hour, Maxxie, Rich and their partners, together with Sandra and her parents, headed for Columbo's for a somewhat alcoholic nightcap.

"How have you enjoyed the longest day?" asked George Rashbrook, addressing Maxxie.

"It was interesting." said Maxxie, "We've done quite a lot today. What's struck me is the tranquillity of this place. It seems to have a very serene atmosphere about it. I feel at peace with the world and with myself. I'm surprised. It's wonderful. It's certainly very different from what I expected a pilgrimage to be."

"I can only agree with Maxxie about that." said Rich, "I don't think I've ever felt such an atmosphere of peace. This really feels like a holy place. As I've already said, I believe the atmosphere here would have even calmed Gavin's hot temper at its very worst."

Now that they had finished their drinks, the group made their leisurely way back to the hotel, getting back there just after midnight. Since it was late, they all went straight to their bedrooms. Fortunately, breakfast the next morning wasn't until eight o'clock and there were no early morning activities planned.

"That was quite a tiring day." commented Angela, as she entered the bedroom with Rich.

"Well, we've climbed a mountain, explored a town and enjoyed an hour of beautiful silence." said Rich, "Although we have spent a considerable part of the day sitting down. It was still tiring though."

"I'll use the facilities first." said Angela, "That half-litre of beer has caught up with me. Incidentally, I don't intend wearing anything in bed tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Go ahead." said Rich, "I used the one at Columbo's just before we left. Regarding what we wear in bed, I shall probably do the same. I sleep better naked anyway."

"So do I." said Angela, as she disappeared into the bathroom.

About three minutes later, she emerged, completely naked and carrying her clothes. Rich's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. He smiled. His eyes followed her as she walked gracefully and elegantly to her bed, and climbed in, pulling the bedclothes over her. She smiled.

"I know you appreciated my body." said a sleepy Angela.

"I always regard you with wonder when you walk around naked." said Rich, "You're seem so confident. The complete absence of clothes doesn't seem to worry you one little bit. You're so graceful when you move."

"I move just as gracefully when I'm dressed." said Angela.

"Yes," said Rich, "But the point I'm trying to make is that I'm told that most girls are a little hesitant about showing all of themselves and it shows. You seem utterly relaxed about it. I like that."

"I used to feel a little uncomfortable being naked outside the naturist community." said Angela, "Remember, I was unwilling to strip in front of you lot after the Yuletide Ball because I thought I was too skinny for my body to be worth looking at."

"And, by common consent," said Rich, "You were adjudged to be the most beautiful of all of us. Your intimate parts are just as beautiful as the rest of you."

"That was a sweet thing to say." said Angela, "I must admit that I've been a lot more confident about my body since that evening. I know what we did was Gavin's suggestion, but I guess it was me who started the ball rolling by starting that discussion about our attitudes to nudity."

"Yes," said Rich, "Gavin thought it was a good idea. He called it a 'bonding' exercise. It was certainly that. I think we're all happier about our bodies after it. I think we're also closer together as friends, now we've all seen each other naked."

"That's an interesting thought." said Angela.

While this conversation was happening, Rich had undressed and was ready for his own bed. He went into the bathroom, emerging a couple of minutes later. He climbed into his bed.

"I suppose we shouldn't really be discussing naked bodies in this 'holy place'." said Rich.

"I don't see why not." said Angela, "Nakedness isn't a sin in itself. It's what we do with it that could be seen as sinful. After all, if it's looked after, the naked human body is one of God's most beautiful creations; yes, even your rather ordinary one."

"Point taken!" said Rich, "Goodnight, my lovely one!"

With this, Rich turned over and closed his eyes. Angela turned out the lights and did likewise. The couple soon succumbed to a deep and satisfying sleep until the following morning.

A similar conversation had taken place in the adjacent bedroom, during which Maxxie said that he still regarded Caterina's body as 'slender perfection'. They also agreed that what God had created, that is their bodies, could not be sinful. They too descended into a state of profound and relaxing slumber after this discussion


	6. Chapter 6: Friday

**Chapter 6: Friday and Visiting a Visionary**

Rich and Angela were the first to wake on Friday morning, shortly followed by Maxxie and Caterina. As on the previous morning, both couples had shared their showers before dressing and heading down for breakfast. They happened to be ready at the same time, and met each other outside the bedrooms. They went down together. The meal this morning was scrambled eggs, together with buttered toast. Taken with the cereals, yoghurt and fruit juice, this made a satisfying start to what was to be quite a long day. Maxxie and Rich put the egg on the toast, while the girls ate them separately, preferring to put marmalade on their buttered toast.

The sky was clear and promised a warm, sunny day.

After breakfast, there was nothing planned until the Mass at eleven o'clock. Since the after-dinner activities would include a night-time climb up Apparition Hill, one of the first priorities was to obtain some torches for those pilgrims who had not already got one from their previous pilgrimages. These they found at a reasonable price at the supermarket just around the corner from the hotel. They were light, compact and the illumination was by LEDs, so they were very bright for their small size. Although they looked as if they would be powered by one 'C' cell, the batteries were, in fact three 'AAA' cells, giving three times the voltage and a far brighter light. Rich was surprised that such torches were available in what he had assumed to be a poor, backward and war-torn corner of Southern Europe.

"These are good!" he commented, "I haven't seen anything quite like them in England."

"Perhaps you haven't been looking." said Caterina, "Although I suppose you wouldn't be looking for torches at home. We don't need them very often."

"I can't remember the last time we had a power cut in my part of London." said Maxxie.

"We had a two-hour cut last year." said Angela, "I think someone digging up the road hit a cable. We didn't need torches then because it was daylight."

"The only time we need torches these days is if we're on rough ground with little or no street lighting." said George Rashbrook.

"Which is exactly what we'll be doing tonight." said Caterina.

Having obtained the torches and a few snacks, the little group of seven returned briefly to the hotel to park their purchases before returning to the town to browse the shops a bit more. After they had done this and bought a few religious articles, they decided on their next move. Prompted by Angela, they decided that they would pray the 'luminous' mysteries of the Rosary along the path behind the church. After this, they spent some time at the statue of the risen Christ. Following this, they went quietly to Slavko Barbaric's grave to pay more leisurely respects than they had after they returned from Krizevac before breakfast the previous day. Once they had returned to the church, it was nearly eleven o'clock. The Mass on this occasion was hosted by a group from Wexford in Ireland. The homily was again in support of the pro-life agenda, once more making Maxxie feel uncomfortable about Jal, and reassuring Rich that Alo and Mini had done the right thing by keeping little Grace.

After Mass, it was time for lunch. On this day, they decided that Vlaho would be the most suitable venue as it had a wide variety of meat-free dishes and enough space for everyone. As fish would almost certainly be on the menu for dinner, four of the group chose vegetable pizzas with salads. Maxxie, Caterina and Rich found fried fish on the menu and chose that. While it wasn't quite 'chippy' standard, it was a good substitute. George noticed that the two couples seemed to instinctively know not only their partners' tastes, but also those of the other couple.

"You four seem very close to each other." said George Rashbrook, "There seems almost to be a psychic connection between all four of you. It's almost as if you're all part of the same group of friends."

"That does seem to be the case." said Angela, "Obviously there's a bond between Rich and myself, but Maxxie and Caterina also seem very close. They're such a similar couple. It's a pity we're living so far apart."

"So, this pilgrimage is the first time you four have been together?" said George.

"In a word, yes." said Maxxie, "As soon as we met, something 'clicked'. The only thing we have in common is that we're all ex-Roundview students, but us two couples are four years apart."

"Which puts my Sandra between you." said George, "She started her 'AS' year when you, Maxxie, were beginning your 'A2' year."

"Did either of you, by any chance encounter a girl called Cassie Ainsworth?" asked Sandra.

"Yes." said Caterina, "I shared a bedroom with her at Victoria Stock's 'Restoration' clinic. She was the 'bright angel' who kept me sane. She had her problems, but she was a totally wonderful human being. I was so sad when she left but, thanks to Maxxie, I'm back in touch with her."

"What happened to her?" asked Sandra, "I do hope she found happiness."

"After a rather turbulent period, including running away to America," said Maxxie, "She's engaged to the boy who really loves her, Sid. As far as I'm aware, she's really happy now she realises her life has a purpose."

"I can concur with that." said Caterina, "My Maxxie helped to bring them back together."

"That sounds an interesting development." said Sandra, "How did that come about?"

"It's a long story, so I'll cut to the chase." said Maxxie, "A couple of weeks before I met Caterina, I'd been served by Cassie in a café in Hampstead. She didn't seem quite the Cassie we knew and loved. She was quiet, reserved and rather melancholy. She'd lost all her sparkle. Then I met Caterina on a Friday evening, but that's another story. The next evening, Saturday, I cooked her a meal. Just after we'd finished, Sid phoned. He'd found a website full of candid photos of Cassie. They were taken by one of the cooks at the café without her knowledge or permission. It was obvious from his voice that he desperately wanted to get back with her. With Caterina's help, I found out her shifts the following week and told Sid. He visited her in the café on the Saturday, and they did get back together."

"Just before Sid came up to London to find Cassie," said Caterina, "I'd spent the Friday night with her. It was clear, once we got talking, that she was a broken person. It hurt to see her so down. Separating from Sid, a couple of years previously had upset her more than she could bear. Apparently, she'd made a solemn pledge not to try to make contact with him, and felt that this pledge was more important than her emotional well-being. She was desperately missing Sid and it was plain that keeping to this promise was gradually destroying her. I'd tried not to let slip that Sid was coming the next day, but somehow she saw right through me. She was so happy that she would be seeing him again. Her smile would have lit up a small town."

"That was a marvellous story." said George, "It seems that you went out of your way to help not only one, but two of your friends. What was this Cassie like?"

"Quite frankly, despite her problems: anorexia, depression, a lack of self-worth and frequent thoughts of suicide," said Caterina, "She was an angel. She had this bright outward persona, and smiled a lot. She saw the good in everyone and everything. She loved everyone she met. She also possessed a sense of innocent wonder when she encountered anything new. Her eyes would open wide and she'd say 'Wow, that's so lovely.', while displaying that brilliant smile. She was an inspiration to all around her. I believe she inspired Sid to come out of his shell and be more confident, while she looked on him as someone solid and ordinary, who could stabilise her moods, just by being his normal self. Her eyes were amazing. When she looked at you, it seemed she was looking right into your soul. There's no way you could deceive her. Galadriel's eyes in 'Lord of the Rings' come to mind. Despite giving the impression to everyone that she was naive and stupid, she was intelligent and remarkably perceptive. Oh yes, I nearly didn't say it. She was an exceptionally beautiful young lady, inside and out."

Caterina was radiant when she recalled her friend's positive qualities.

"I must have only seen her bright side," said Sandra, "But I fully agree with what you've just said about her. It does sound as though she deserves some joy in her life. I hope that Sid lives up to her expectations."

"He will." said Maxxie, "He was introduced to her just to end his virginity, but when he met her, instead of doing what his 'friend' Tony was expecting, he took the trouble to get to know her as a person. It was a somewhat bumpy ride, but they fell deeply in love with each other. Now there's no way they can exist apart. Their two year separation nearly destroyed both of them. If you want to know what Cassie was like, may I introduce my Caterina. She's very close to being a dark-haired version of Cassie. I suppose that's why I love her so much. We're kindred spirits."

Caterina blushed at being given such high praise.

"From what you two have just said, I think you might have saved Cassie's life, Sid's as well." said George, "Who knows how close Cassie was to offing herself when she served you? Anyway, it's good to know someone as amazing as Cassie seems to be is back on an even keel after all you say she's been through."

This discussion continued for a little while longer. During the meal, the topic of a collection to buy a meal for the guides and the coach driver was raised. It would be a Sunday lunch at a restaurant called 'Viktors' near St James's church. Everyone contributed, so it would go ahead. It would take place immediately after the English Mass on that day. Since the Mass would last over an hour, it would be held in the Adoration chapel.

After a long, leisurely lunch, it was time to wander back towards the church to meet the guide. The coach appeared, and the whole group departed to see one of the Visionaries of Međugorje, Vicka. The most noticeable thing about this afternoon session was the intensely spiritual atmosphere. A phenomenon neither Maxxie nor Rich had seen before, was that several people were overcome by the Holy Spirit and collapsed. One young woman who was standing just in front of Maxxie had to be helped back to her feet no less than three times during the afternoon.

After the 'audience' with Vicka, the coach was driven round the local home villages of the other visionaries, before returning to the hotel at about five o'clock. This allowed about an hour before the nightly Rosary to consume the snacks they had bought that morning and do some more exploration of the shops. The group of seven people, who were now close friends sat together for the international Rosary and Mass. As usual, there was a silence at twenty to seven to mark the time of the apparitions.

After the Mass, the group returned to the hotel for dinner, which, as anticipated comprised grilled fish with boiled potatoes, vegetables and salad. The guide's nightly visit heralded the programme for Saturday. There was to be a talk by Father Leon Pereira at half past nine in the morning, which she said would be quite entertaining. Accordingly, breakfast would be at eight o'clock. The afternoon would be free for any individual activities, such as exploring the sorrowful and glorious mysteries on Apparition Hill. She mentioned, in passing, that the evening's international Mass on Saturday would be the vigil Mass for Sunday. She also mentioned that the final Mass for the Bristol group on Monday would be at eight o'clock in the morning, so that they could spend as much time as possible in Dubrovnik on their way to the airport.

"Don't forget to make sure you've got your torches with you after dinner." said George, "You'll need them to see where you're going to put your feet when we climb the hill. There are a few lights, but they're more to show where the path goes than to illuminate it."

Once dinner was over, there was time to enjoy the warmth of the evening before the coach picked them up to go to the foot of Apparition Hill. Both Maxxie and Rich were surprised that the actual climb proved easier by torchlight than their daylight climb on Wednesday.

"I guess that, since we can only see the immediate steps we have to take," said Rich, "We're more focused on where we're putting our feet."

"I suppose so." said Maxxie, "It certainly does seem easier than it was the other day."

As the pilgrims cleared the lights of the shops and cafés at the foot of the hill, it became clear that the climb would not be in total darkness. There was a full moon that night, so the surrounding countryside would be dimly visible. From time to time, when the trees permitted, the Illuminated cross at the top of Krizevac could be seen.

Eventually they reached the vicinity of Our Lady's statue and each member of the group found a reasonably comfortable piece of rock to sit on. The majority of the pilgrims did not actually see Our Lady, but the spiritual atmosphere, and the silence was tangible. It was an experience that Rich and Maxxie would remember for some time. Angela and Caterina would appear to have achieved their aim; to convince their still slightly sceptical partners about the role of Our Lady in the Catholic faith. After a while, the two couples, together with Sandra and her parents, started their descent back to the road, reaching it at about ten to eleven. Since there was a bright full moon, they elected to return to the village across the fields. In fact, it was bright enough for them not to need their torches to see the way.

At about eleven-fifteen, they were back in Međugorje and found a café that was still open. They settled in some seats round a table and ordered beers.

"Do you think that was worth the dark climb?" asked George.

"It was." said Maxxie, "If only for the atmosphere at the top. I've never experienced such a silence before. You could almost cut it with a knife, not that you'd want to."

"I didn't actually see anything up there," said Rich, "But I did feel a 'presence' when we were on the hill. I can't actually put my finger on it, but there was definitely something up there."

"What do you think about Međugorje itself?" asked George.

"I'm coming around to the belief that it is a very special place." said Rich, "The whole area seems to be imbued with a feeling of peace and serenity. Yes, Gavin would certainly have benefited from coming here. It would have been the final phase in calming his troubled spirit."

"I agree with you there." said Angela, "Grace has transformed him. He's a totally different person from the unstable, aggressive, bad tempered 'wild boy' who came to Roundview from Cardiff. His demeanour at those two rather 'naughty' sleepovers we had the other Christmas and New Year showed that he had already changed a lot. I think it's having someone around him, who loves him and convinces him he's worth something that's changed him. He feels contented in his own skin, nowadays."

"That's really good." said Maxxie, "Incidentally, what on earth did you mean by 'naughty sleepovers'?"

"I'll tell you all about them some other time." said Angela, "Sufficient to say that they were rather 'interesting', and resulted from a discussion about societal rules and conventions, including 'dress codes'."

"Now I'm really intrigued." said Maxxie, "You will have to enlighten me. It seems your year indulged in some unusual extra-curricular activities."

"I will say this." said Angela, "My comments during the discussion were at least partly responsible for what happened on those evenings. Let's just say that I let my naturist cat out of the bag."

When they had finished their drinks, it was after midnight, so everyone strolled back to the hotel where their beds were waiting. Maxxie and Caterina speculated as to what Angela had meant by 'naughty sleepovers'.

"It sounds as if our younger friends might have enjoyed something of an orgy." Suggested Caterina, as she entered the bathroom. Maxxie took advantage of this hiatus to remove all his clothes and stack them ready for the morning.

"It probably wasn't that wild." said Maxxie, as he was undressing, "I can't really imagine Rich and Angela doing that kind of thing. They seem such a gentle couple, although I suppose what they did depended on what their group of friends got up to."

At this point, Caterina emerged from the bathroom, totally naked, smiling broadly and almost dancing. She was carrying her clothes. These, she carefully put on the chair, then walked over to Maxxie, embraced and kissed him.

"Wow! That was some entrance." said Maxxie, "I enjoyed the kiss. What was it for?"

"It was for you being the beautiful person I love." said Caterina, still smiling.

"You're beautiful as well." said Maxxie, "But, as I said before, we shouldn't really be actually enjoying the sight of each other's naked bodies in this spiritual place."

"Why not?" asked Caterina, "Being naked isn't in itself a sin. What it tempts us to do with it might well be sinful. Adam and Eve took their natural state as normal before the serpent tempted Eve. Only after that, were they embarrassed by their lack of clothes."

"I guess you're going to sleep naked again tonight." said Maxxie.

"Of course." said Caterina, smiling, "Why not? Aren't you? It looks as if you're going to."

"Yes, I am." said Maxxie, "It's so much more comfortable. I feel as if I'm almost part of the bed when I'm naked. Pyjamas insulate me from that lovely feeling."

Maxxie made use of the bathroom and climbed into his bed, pulling the bedclothes over his body. Caterina also got into her bed, smiled sweetly at Maxxie, and switched off the light. It was now well after midnight and sleep soon overtook them.


	7. Chapter 7: Father Leon and Another Climb

**Chapter 7: Father Leon and Another Climb**

Saturday dawned cloudy and cool, with a light breeze and a few showers, but the sky promised brighter weather later on. This was considered as good by the two young couples, as it would not be too hot for the climb up Apparition Hill. Angela and Rich were the first to wake up and be ready for breakfast. They were already seated with Sandra and her parents and tucking in to their cereals when Maxxie and Caterina entered the dining room.

"What are you four planning to do this afternoon?" asked George.

"We're hoping to pray a full fifteen-decade Rosary on Apparition Hill." said Angela, "That is, provided we can locate the Glorious Mysteries and the showers clear up before lunchtime."

"I think you can count us out of that." said George, "We've done enough rocky climbing for the time being. We'll probably spend the afternoon browsing the shops. We've seen one or two items we'd like to give to friends as presents. Later on, we'll probably ome back to Vlaho for an afternoon tea. Sandra might like to join you for the Rosary and the climb.

"I'd love to," said Sandra, "If you don't mind me joining you."

"That will be perfect. Of course you can come with us." said Caterina, " In any case, it will be good to have five people to pray each set of mysteries. Each of us can lead one decade of each set of mysteries."

"That's a good idea." said Sandra, "When are you thinking of setting out?"

"Straight after lunch." said Maxxie, "That'll give us plenty of time. We should be able to get back early enough to have some afternoon tea with your folks."

"We'll have lunch at Vlaho as well." said Rich, "That's already part of the way to the hill."

"And it's the first place you come to on the way back." said George, "On a more immediate subject, are you looking forward to the talk?"

"I think so." said Maxxie, "His introductions to the English Masses have been quite entertaining, although some of them made me very uncomfortable, as have the two homilies from Irish priests."

"Why was that?" asked George, "I should mention that today's Mass is also being celebrated by an Irish priest."

"About five years ago, just after I'd left Roundview," said Maxxie, "A close friend, who had accidentally been made pregnant by her boyfriend, Chris, had a termination. Round about the same time, the boyfriend died from a subarachnoid brain haemorrhage while his close friend and flatmate, Cassie, was cradling him in her gentle arms. It was a disturbing time for all of us, particularly Cassie. This, incidentally, was the reason she ran away to America. The experience of witnessing Chris's moment of death had traumatised her so deeply, she just needed to escape."

"I can understand that." said George, "Actually having someone die while you're holding them is bad enough, without that someone being a close friend. She must have felt dreadful."

"She did," said Maxxie, "And a little guilty, because she was looking after him, she felt that she was partly responsible for his death."

"That's so unfortunate." said George, "She couldn't possibly have caused that kind of haemorrhage."

"I know." said Maxxie, "It's a pity Sid, Cassie's boyfriend wasn't there to calm her panic. Chris suffered from a condition which could have caused him to die without warning at any time. It just so happened that Cassie was with him when it happened."

"The talks before and the homilies during those masses reassured me that Mini had done the right thing." said Rich, "She also got herself pregnant, but she's kept the baby, a little girl, and she's settled down on her boyfriend's farm. Despite her earlier ambitions, she has now accepted that she's destined to become a farmer's wife. I think she's quite enjoying the prospect."

"It appears that you've had some rather, shall we say, careless friends." said George, "Although Jal's story does seem a little unfortunate, even tragic. She must have been devastated when she learned about what had happened to Chris."

"She was." Said Maxxie, "Although she had already decided to undergo the termination before she found out about Chris's death."

After breakfast all the pilgrims made their way to the church hall to hear what Father Leon Periera had to say.

Maxxie and Rich went into the hall with some trepidation. However, once they were seated and Father Leon's talk was under way, they listened to it with rapt attention. Father Leon punctuated his important points with amusing anecdotes. He started by telling his personal history, including his origins in Singapore, the fact that he considered himself Chinese and that three or four generations back, his family came from India. He also mentioned his compulsory time in the army, during which he suffered a spinal injury. He went on to justify the support given to pilgrims to Međugorje, despite it not yet being 'approved' by the Vatican, mentioning that it had taken decades for the apparitions at Lourdes and Fatima to be 'approved'. He related how, in 1991, while he was still nominally in the army, he had visited Međugorje and had himself seen a vision of Our Lady, and what she had said to him on the mountain, and afterwards when he was outside St James's church, standing before her statue. He then talked about the nature of prayer and how to deal with distractions. An amusing example he gave of these was the arrival of a scantily clad young lady, in the church, who he described as 'too much ham, not enough wrapping'. In the second part of his talk, he went through what he called the 'five stones' of Međugorje one by one. These were the Rosary, Holy Mass, the Holy Bible, fasting on Wednesday and Friday and finally, confession. When he was talking about praying the Rosary, he cautioned his audience not to pray it carelessly. He recalled a meeting with a Buddhist priest, who wondered what the part of the 'Hail Mary' which mentioned 'A monk swimming' was all about. He had to explain that it was part of the line 'Blessed art thou amongst women'. And that it might not have been said too clearly. He concluded his talk by inviting questions from the audience. His talk ended at about a quarter to eleven, in good time for the English Mass.

"Well, that was thought provoking, and quite entertaining." said Maxxie, "I didn't think I'd enjoy the talk quite so much. I don't think I've ever had my attention held for so long."

"He was certainly a riveting speaker, wasn't he." said Rich, as the little group left the church hall, "I never thought I could listen to a priest for a whole hour and not get bored. The time flew by."

"Are you glad you came here now?" asked Angela.

"I am." said Rich, "I did wonder what I was in for when you told me you'd booked me on a pilgrimage, but it's been a marvellous week. That talk was something else. Father Leon has an interesting sense of humour, and a lot of stories to tell."

By this time, they had reached one of the side doors of St James's church and were waiting for the German Mass to finish. The final hymn could be heard from within. After a few minutes, the door opened and large numbers of people started filing out of the church. When they entered, Maxxie, Rich, Sandra, Caterina and Angela made sure they were all together, and close to an exit, so that they wouldn't get separated and could leave for Vlaho as a group.

The English Mass this particular Saturday morning was, as George had hinted, hosted by a group from Waterford in Ireland. As usual, it was introduced by Father Leon, fresh from his talk in the church hall. Once again, he took the opportunity to mention what was wrong with abortion. The Mass finished at about ten to twelve. As already arranged, Sandra went with the two young couples to have her lunch, while her parents went to one of the restaurants nearer the church so that they would be close to the shops when they had eaten.

"How are you feeling, Maxxie?" asked Angela, as they strolled towards Vlaho.

"Fit and ready for this afternoon's adventure." said Maxxie, "That talk was so inspiring. It's really made me think about my attitude to life."

"This place has obviously affected you in a positive way." said Caterina, "I suppose that's what I was hoping when I brought you here."

"It has." said Maxxie, "I'm feeling really optimistic about everything now. It's a good feeling."

At about midday, the five young people reached Vlaho, arranged a table for all five and perused the menu.

"I guess this is the last lunch we'll be having here. " said Rich, "Tomorrow, we'll be at Viktors with the guides. We'll almost certainly be somewhere in Dubrovnik on Monday."

"Let's make the most of it, then." said Maxxie, although we don't want to use up too much time. We've got a hill to climb, and a Rosary to pray."

Since it was Saturday, the group felt able to order items involving meat. The two boys ordered steak with fries, while the three girls had salads with various cold meats. They deliberately limited their drinks, as they didn't know when they would encounter the next toilet.

"This place was quite a find." said Angela, "Had your folks been here before?"

"Yes," said Sandra, "They've been to Međugorje several times, and this is a useful place for anything from a snack to a full meal and it's not expensive. Anyway, how are we going to conduct the Rosary?"

"I've got a suggestion." said Rich, "Since the distance to the foot of the hill is considered as one Rosary, we could pray the initial prayers on the way to the beginning of the path across the fields. Then we should pray the five decades of the Luminous Mysteries on the way to Podbrdo. That way, we will have prayed a whole Rosary, twenty decades, by the time we come back down to the Blue Cross. Is that acceptable?"

"You've obviously thought this one out." said Sandra, "It seems the most sensible way of doing this."

Once they had finished their lunch, and made themselves comfortable, they set out away from the road. Maxxie led the initial 'Our Father, three 'Hail Marys and a 'Glory Be'. The group prayed the five luminous decades on the way across the fields. Maxxie once again noted the number of vendors trying to sell Rosary beads to pilgrims who were obviously already in possession of their own. By the time they reached the road at the beginning of the climb, they had completed the Luminous Mysteries and were ready for the ascent of Podbrdo. They purchased some bottles of water at one of the local shops before starting. The morning showers had cleared away, and a dry, but cool, cloudy and breezy afternoon was promised.

Because it was cloudy, it was easier to negotiate the rocks with confidence. When it is sunny, some of the smoother ones look a lot more slippery than they actually are.

As on their previous ascent, they elected to climb between the plaques in silence and say all the 'Hail Marys' while standing in front of each of the plaques. When they reached the 'Finding in the Temple', they continued straight on up the hill and located the Sorrowful Mysteries. Once these had been prayed, the five came back down to the fifth joyful mystery and turned left towards the statue of Our Lady. They spent some time paying further respects to the statue. After asking one or two people where it was, they found the rocky path down past the Glorious Mysteries to the Blue Cross, reaching it just before four o'clock. At the Blue Cross, they concluded their Rosary prayers with the 'Hail Holy Queen', the 'Memorare' and the prayer to St Michael the Archangel.

"Since we're a little way away from the shops and cafés, which are at the start of the climb," said Angela, "I think we should go back by the more direct route. That is, if everybody can wait for about another twenty-five minutes."

"That's okay with us." Said Maxxie and Rich together.

The three girls also agreed that their needs weren't vital.

Sandra led the way back across the fields. They felt that by the time they reached the first catering establishment in Meduđorje, they would welcome some liquid refreshment.


	8. Chapter 8: Some 'Naughty' Revelations

**Chapter 8: Some 'Naughty' Revelations**

The five young pilgrims had returned from their climb of the Apparition hill in good time to meet Sandra's parents at the Vlaho café. They had set out from the 'Blue Cross' by a more direct route across the fields and past the vinyards.

Maxxie felt that this was an appropriate opportunity to broach the subject of the 'naughty sleepovers' referred to by Angela the previous evening.

"Angela," said Maxxie, "Last night, you alluded to some extraordinary nocturnal activities a couple of Christmases ago. What actually happened?"

"I guess you're referring to what we did after the Yule Ball and on New Year's Eve." said Rich.

"Yes," said Maxxie, "That's exactly what I was talking about. I'm intrigued as to what you two got up to."

"After the Yule Ball in 2011," said Angela, "We all, well six of our little group of eight close friends, went to Gavin's home to 'wind down' after the dance. Gavin, he was a new member of our group, initiated a discussion about the unwritten rules that we as a society observed, and sometimes felt were restrictive. I guess I triggered what happened next by mentioning that my folks are naturists, and so am I. We spent the next twenty minutes or so discussing nudity and what was meant by 'decency' and how this fitted in with the 'rules'."

"Well, that was a revelation!" said Maxxie, "I find that hard to believe. You two seem such a quiet, reserved couple."

"You'd be surprised!" said Rich, "Anyway, to continue, Gavin took this as an opportunity to put forward what we felt was a totally 'off-the-wall' suggestion. We were all quite 'mellow' because of the amount of drink we'd had that evening, so everyone agreed with it, although Angela was a bit hesitant."

"What was the suggestion?" asked Caterina.

"On the basis that we would be sleeping naked that night," said Angela, "Gavin suggested that the three couples undress each other downstairs in the lounge. The idea was that we would all see each other naked and vulnerable. He said it was a sort of 'bonding' exercise."

"I don't know where he got the idea from," said Rich, "Probably from some of his psychiatric therapy sessions. We did all get naked, but not quite in the way Gavin had suggested. The reason Angela was doubtful was that she felt that her skinny frame wasn't worth looking at and might put us off. When she finally revealed her slender body, we all agreed that with her wavy long dark hair, her gentle face and the confident way she moved, she was the one who looked most beautiful without clothes."

Angela blushed.

"Once we were all undressed," said Angela, still blushing, "Gavin put on some quiet, romantic music and suggested that all three couples dance together while they were naked."

"What happened then?" asked Maxxie.

"Nothing actually 'happened'." said Rich, "We enjoyed the feel of skin-to-skin contact while dancing close to each other. After about half an hour of this, we had hot chocolate nightcaps, enjoying our partners' close naked presence, then we went up to our beds. It certainly wasn't an orgy."

"It worked really well as a bonding exercise." said Angela, "We all felt closer together after it. I think that was what prompted Gavin to get us to do much the same thing On New Year's Eve. The fourth couple, Alo and Mini were with us on that occasion, and the pairs did strip each other. We saw the new year in, as Gavin put it, 'without clothes or preconceptions'."

"Mini was the girl who had recently realised she was pregnant." said Rich, "Surprisingly, she was willing to let Alo strip her. Her 'bump' was not yet noticeable. Afterwards, she said that she wished she had been with us for the first naked night."

"So, there it is." Said Angela, "That was what I meant by our 'naughty sleepovers'."

"After that experience," said Rich, "I can't imagine having any other girl as my closest companion. I had been going out with Grace, Gavin's present girlfriend, for some time, but I now realise that Angela is going to be my lifetime partner. Surprisingly, dancing naked with her did seem to reinforce the already strong bond forming between us."

Angela, who was holding Rich's hand, gently squeezed it and smiled.

"You must possess almost superhuman restraint." said Maxxie, "I don't think our lot would have held back, although I do recall a party near the beginning of our 'AS' year where about five of us, including yours truly did get completely naked, but nothing much really happened. We just felt closer to each other. What do you think, Sandra?"

Sandra was surprised to be brought in to the discussion. It was several seconds before she found an answer.

"I've always been brought up to believe there's something sinful about nakedness," said Sandra, "But you seem to have a completely different view."

"I don't think there's anything inherently wrong about being naked." said Caterina, "I've always slept naked at home, because it's more comfortable. Maxxie doesn't bother with pyjamas either. It's what nakedness tempts people to do that could be considered sinful."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." said Angela, "As a naturist, I also feel that nakedness under the right conditions is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Maxxie has persuaded me that my body, although it is skinny, is beautiful," said Caterina, "And that there's no shame in revealing it under the right circumstances."

"You and I have a lot more in common than I realised." said Angela, "Your thoughts on nakedness almost exactly coincide with mine."

"I can't disagree with your thoughts." said Sandra, "Although they are so different from what I have been led to believe. Atter all, I suppose, when you think about it, the human body is one of God's most beautiful creations."

By this time, the five had reached the outskirts of the village. They were now in need of both comfort stops and something tastier than tepid water. Vlaho had been their last port of call before the afternoon's Rosary expedition and it was their first on the way back. Sandra's parents, among others, were already in the café enjoying an afternoon tea. George offered to buy drinks for the returning group. Maxxie and Rich asked for beers, while the three girls had cola. They also had some cakes as they were hungry as well as thirsty after their climb.

"How was it?" asked George, once the refreshments had arrived.

"Interesting." said Sandra, "We found all fifteen plaques. We didn't have a drink as soon as we'd finished as the Blue Cross is some way away from the shops and cafés, so we came straight back here past the vineyards."

"What were you all talking about?" asked George.

"Nothing much on the way there, or on the hill itself." said Maxxie, "Praying twenty decades of the Rosary and climbing rocky paths doesn't leave much time for conversation."

"We did have quite a thought-provoking discussion on the way back across the fields." said Sandra, "It arose from a couple of wild parties Rich and Angela had experienced a couple of Christmases ago."

"They weren't exactly 'wild'." said Angela, "In reality, they were quite restrained. Let's just say we ended up shedding all our clothes, but we didn't 'get up' to anything, in case that's what you're thinking."

"We were discussing whether nudity, in itself, was a sin." said Sandra, "The general consensus was that nakedness itself wasn't sinful, but what was done with It could be. The penultimate line of the Lord's Prayer comes to mind. 'Lead us not into temptation'."

"Boys and girls being naked together certainly constitutes powerful temptation." said Angela, "We did succeed in resisting it. I guess I was at least partly responsible for the way those parties went. I let it slip that our family are naturists. That initiated a long discussion about nudity and society's attitudes to it. This prompted the relatively new member, Gavin to suggest we all strip off downstairs in the lounge instead of waiting until we reached our bedrooms."

"But we did all feel a lot closer together as friends as a result of seeing each other naked at those parties." said Rich, "Gavin, who suggested that we strip said that we should consider it as a 'bonding' exercise. It was certainly that. I now feel I'm so close to Angela, emotionally as well as physically."

Rich cuddled Angela. She smiled.

"It sounds as if you lot have had quite a serious and intelligent discussion about a subject that some might consider inappropriate." said George, "You seem to have come up with some quite sensible conclusions. Well done. Incidentally, this evening's Mass is the vigil for tomorrow. I know this is a pilgrimage, and we have been attending Mass twice a day, but do you want to hear what will effectively the same Mass three times?"

"What do you suggest as an alternative?" asked Angela, "By dinnertime, we five will have prayed six Rosaries in less than eight hours. We can relax after dinner. We'll be sitting behind the church for the Croatian Rosary session, so we can observe Our Lady's silence. I suppose we could go to confession again. That begins at about the same time as the Rosary."

The seven decided that they would go to the evening's Rosary and Mass before dinner. George suggested that. after the meal, they would spend the rest of the evening in one or other of the many café-bars in Međugorje.

After the International Mass, the group strolled slowly back to the hotel to a dinner of chicken thighs in breadcrumbs with the usual potatoes, vegetables and salads. These were preceded by a particularly tasty vegetable soup. The red and white wines provided with the meal were, as always, locally produced. The apple pie was a welcome dessert. The guide outlined the programme for the next day now in the full knowledge that the group had invited her to lunch. She also mentioned that, despite what she had said previously the English Mass would, in fact, be held in the church at eleven o'clock. There were few 'formal' arrangements, as people would have time to pack for the flight home. She also outlined the following day's arrangements for the visit to Dubrovnik, including the seven o'clock breakfast.

Since there were no after-dinner activities planned that evening, everyone sauntered into the town to enjoy socialising with each other over some liquid refreshment. Maxxie and Rich, their girlfriends, together with Sandra and her parents made their way to Columbo's and took over a table. Maxxie offered to buy the drinks. Since five of them had experienced a quite energetic day, everyone had half litres of the local beer.

"Yesterday, I mentioned Cassie." said Sandra, once the drinks had arrived, "You also mentioned her this morning in connection with Chris's death. Is she still around? I know I only had a brief encounter with her, but your description of her seemed too wonderful to be true. "

"She most certainly is." said Caterina, "I should have mentioned yesterday that she is blissfully happy. She's now engaged to Sid. If you're with us when we come out to the 'arrivals' area of Bristol Airport on Monday evening, you'll see her. Sid and Cassie are meeting us when we arrive and putting us up for a couple of nights before we return to London on Wednesday."

"I'll look forward to that." said George, "From your description yesterday, she must be a girl in a million."

"She is!" said Caterina, "I'm really looking forward to spending some quality time with her. Everything seems right with the world when we two are together."

"Now we're coming towards the end of the pilgrimage," said George, "What are your impressions?"

"That would require some thought." said Rich, "It's completely different from what I expected when Angela said the word 'pilgrimage'."

"What were you expecting?" asked George.

"I guess I was anticipating something rather spartan." said Rich, "I thought that we were going to be living like monks. However, the hotel is comfortable and the only thing missing is television in the bedrooms, not that it's essential. The food is good and satisfying. And the times of the various activities seem to fit in with a normal 'holiday' schedule. For instance, we didn't have to attend Mass at five o'clock every morning."

"I agree with everything that Rich has just said." said Maxxie, "In addition, I've felt a calming spiritual atmosphere about the whole place. There's a sense of almost heavenly peace here."

"You'd come here again then?" said George.

"Most certainly!" said Maxxie and Rich together.

"I guess we'll be married couples by the next time we come to Međugorje." said Maxxie, "What do you think, Caterina?"

"We certainly will be." said Caterina, "We're very close to becoming engaged. I hope we can announce it at Sid and Cassie's wedding next month."

"And we're virtually engaged, but we won't announce it publicly either until next month." said Rich.

"What prompted you to come here in the first place?" asked George.

"Completely independently from each other," said Caterina, "Angela and myself, thought our partners needed to learn more about Our Lady's role in the church."

"And a pilgrimage to Međugorje seemed the perfect vehicle." said Angela.

"Has it worked?" asked George.

"Yes, it has." said Rich, "I'm a lot clearer now about Mary, and her position in Catholic worship."

"The same with me." said Maxxie.

"I think you've just proved that bringing you here was a good idea after all." said Angela.

"I never said it was a bad idea." said Rich.

Shortly after this exchange, George replenished the drinks and the discussion continued for a bit longer. The group covered a wide range of subjects relating to what the members of the group had revealed to each other about their past possible misdemeanours over the Christmas period in 2011. One of the subjects discussed, arising from what they had talked about on the way back from Podbrdo that afternoon, was society's current attitude to nudity, decency and 'morality'. During this, Angela mentioned that in the Bible, Adam and Eve were both nude when the serpent tempted them, but didn't regard their naked state as anything out of the ordinary. Only after they had yielded to the temptation were they embarrassed by their absence of clothes. Nudity was their natural state. It was the serpent they put it into their heads that it was indecent and therefore immoral.

Once their glasses were empty, the party slowly strolled back to the hotel and their bedrooms. Sandra, Rich and Angela, together with Maxxie and Caterina all entered their rooms and prepared for bed. It had been an energetic day for them.

"I know we're not supposed to think about 'matters of the flesh' while we're out here, but I never tire of seeing that lovely frame of yours." said Maxxie, as Caterina emerged naked from the bathroom and walked gracefully towards her bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Caterina.

"Never more so." said Maxxie, "You're beautiful, graceful and you seem confident. Your lack of clothes doesn't seem to worry you at all."

"It doesn't." said Caterina, "I feel totally comfortable like this. Whether I'd be as comfortable if I was completely naked in a public place is another matter. I think I'd try to be; confident and unembarrassed, that is."

"It can be done." said Maxxie, "I'm sure Cassie told you about that morning Chris walked to college completely naked and his friends had to cadge some clothes for him. He didn't seem to be too worried about his lack of clothes then."

"That was what Chris was like!" said Caterina, "Nothing he did would have surprised me. Anyway, nice as it is showing my skin to you, it is after midnight, so I think I'll take to my bed."

With this, Caterina climbed into bed and pulled the bedclothes over her, while smiling at Maxxie. He did likewise and turned out the lights. It did not take long for them to succumb to a satisfying and refreshing sleep."


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Full Day

**Chapter 9: The Last Full Day**

Sunday dawned cloudy with a promise of clearer weather by the end of the morning. As Maxxie opened the curtains and looked out the outline of Krizevac could be clearly seen against a light grey sky, with the cross on its summit clearly visible.

"I think it's going to be a nice day, once these clouds evaporate." said Maxxie, "What do you think we're going to do."

"Well," said Caterina, "We're going to have a nice lunch in Viktors after Mass. After that, it's up to us. It would be nice to fit in with Sandra, Rich and Angela. They might have some ideas."

"I guess packing is on the agenda," said Maxxie, "Since we've got a very early start tomorrow."

"That's true." said Caterina, "Although that shouldn't take too long. I've hung a few items up, but you seem to have been living out of your suitcase."

"If we do it just before bed," said Maxxie, "All we'll have to think about is what we'll be wearing for the flight home."

"That depends on how late we go to bed." said Caterina, "It was after midnight again last night."

Having decided that they would pack late Sunday evening, Maxxie and Caterina went down to breakfast. Rich and Angela were already there and distributing coffee round the table.

"It's our last full day." said Caterina, "Have you had any thoughts about this afternoon?"

"A lot depends on what my folks have planned." said Sandra, "They're doing a bit of packing at the moment. They'll be down any minute."

"Vicka's old house is a museum now." said Angela, "We've walked straight past it several times. We could visit it. It's quite easy to walk there. It's close to the bottom of the climb up to the statue."

"Okay, we'll do that." said Maxxie, "That's not going to take all afternoon. What shall we do after that?"

Sandra's parents arrived at this juncture and took their places at the breakfast table.

"I suggest a last look round the shops and a relaxing afternoon tea." said Angela, "We've usually been browsing the ones nearest the church to kill time when we were waiting for a meeting."

"Yes, apart from that shoe shop last Tuesday," said Caterina, "We haven't really looked at the ones this end of the Main Street."

"Are you considering buying anything?" asked George.

"I might get one or two bits and bobs for Gavin and Grace." said Angela, "I know she's kept it under wraps, but Grace is Catholic, and I do believe, now he's feeling more 'human', Gavin is showing an interest."

"From what you've told us about your group of friends," said Maxxie, "Grace's mission in life seems to be rescuing young men from the Devil."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Angela.

"Well," said Maxxie, "She's brought your Rich back from death metal music, now it seems, she's calmed Gavin's troubled spirit."

Once breakfast was finished, there was time for some more packing before everyone set out for the English Mass. Caterina carefully folded the dresses she'd hung up and packed them away. She left space for the clothes they were wearing and prepared what she would need on Monday. Angela did likewise.

"Have you heard any weather forecasts for tomorrow?" asked Rich.

"No, but if you're wondering what to wear," said Angela, "Don't forget we'll be starting here and finishing the day in Bristol."

"That's a thought." said Rich, "We might have to be prepared for anything."

The English Mass this Sunday, was hosted by a party from Sussex in England. As usual, Father Leon introduced it. The homily was about love and forgiveness, and didn't present Maxxie with any moral problems. In fact, he found it quite reassuring, as it indicated that His friend Jal might not be headed irrevocably for hellfire and damnation.

After the Mass, the whole pilgrim group headed across the road to Viktors, which is on the upper floor over a shop. A table had been prepared and reserved for them. The seating within the table was flexible, so the two couples, as well as Sandra's family could sit together. The weather was now warm, sunny and calm, so the outside shutters were open and the restaurant was open to the outside air. This time, Sandra, Angela and Caterina ordered steaks with fries, while Maxxie and Rich had lamb. About two thirds of the way through the meal, a presentation was made to the guide and the driver in recognition of their excellent service to the group.

"What have you five planned for this afternoon?" asked George.

"We've still got some souvenirs to get," said Sandra, "But before that, we'd like to saunter across the fields and visit Vicka's old house; the one she was living in when she first had the apparitions. Later on, we might be having some afternoon tea."

"That seems like a sensible plan." said George, "Would you mind if we joined you. We haven't been to Vicka's house either."

"By all means." said Sandra, "You'll enjoy the walk. Incidentally, I don't know whether you took it in when we first walked to the hill, the distance to the house is considered as 'one Rosary', because there is about the right amount of time to pray five decades while walking past the vineyards."

"When I first realised that our tour group included two young couples who were ex-Roundview students," said George, "I did wonder what I was in for. However, you four have behaved impeccably, and you've befriended my Sandra. You've restored my faith in the next generation."

"I suppose we're not typical young people." said Maxxie, "I'm a dancer in a London show. Caterina is a clerk in an insurance company in London, while the other two are having a gap year between Roundview and Cambridge University. We're certainly not your usual street corner yobs."

"If you work in London," said George, "How is it that you're on a pilgrimage from Bristol?"

"Our parish in Hampstead did offer a pilgrimage to Međugorje," said Caterina, "But it was more expensive and the dates weren't convenient for us. One of the other former inmates of the Restoration Clinic knew I might be interested and told me about it. Besides, coming to Bristol gives me a chance to catch up with Cassie and her Sid. They're meeting us at the airport."

"What caused you to be in that place?" asked George.

"I had an eating disorder, which required treatment." said Caterina, "So did Cassie. We shared a room at the clinic. It was Karen McClair, who was in the next bedroom, who let me know about this pilgrimage."

"Wasn't she the sister of the boy who was murdered about a year after Sandra left Roundview?" asked George.

"The very same." said Caterina, "We've been close friends ever since. When I met her, she was in the clinic for something else. This was over a year before poor Freddie was killed."

"You still keep in touch with your old friends in Bristol then?" said George.

"Some of them." said Caterina, "I know I wanted to get away from my associations in Bristol, but I felt I had to maintain contact with some of my friends. Otherwise I would have been even lonelier than I was. Karen should have been on this pilgrimage, but she couldn't have this particular week off work. That's why she let me know about the trip."

Lunch was finished at about half past one, after which the little group of seven set out for Vicka's house near the bottom of Apparition Hill. After some discussion, they decided to pray the joyful mysteries on the way out. When they reached the museum, they were told about Vicka's life history and also some of the other phenomena associated with the hill and the apparitions. Rich was fascinated by the 'spinning sun' and wondered how it could have been seen. After all, he thought, one thing you don't do is look directly at the sun whether or not it is spinning. The story of Rosaries turning to 'gold' he found less miraculous, as the colour of several silvery metals does turn yellowish as the beginning of the oxidation process. Another story he found interesting was that of Vicka's chance finding of a rather special set of Rosary beads.

One conclusion come to by all seven of the group, was that God had marked out Međugorje as a special place decades before the apparitions. Part of the evidence for this, they felt, was the fact that the cross was erected on Krizevac forty-eight years before the sighting or Our Lady by the six children. Also, why did the local priest insist on a far larger church then the size of the parish would suggest. This was in the nineteen-sixties, still well over a decade before the apparitions.

The visit to the museum and what they had learnt there gave Maxxie and Rich a lot of further food for thought. They both now realised that Our Lady, although she wasn't a 'minor Deity', did have a very special place in Catholic worship, not only as an intercessor, but as a messenger between her Son and mankind. On their return from Vicka's house, they were silent and thoughtful.

They then spent the next three-quarters of an hour collecting a few items from the shops on the Main Street in Medjugorje, after which they strolled over to Vlaho for their afternoon tea. Arriving there, they arranged a table and seven chairs, sat down, and studied the menu. Since they had consumed a substantial lunch, they didn't have room for much food, but everyone found the local beer refreshing and thirst quenching. Even Sandra, Caterina and Angela enjoyed the alcoholic beverage.

"I notice we're all drinking beer." commented Maxxie, "That does raise a very interesting question."

"What is that?" asked Angela.

"Several 'Christian' sects," began Maxxie, "Such as the Methodists and some extreme Baptists seem to regard alcohol as the work of the Devil."

"So?" queried Angela.

"If alcohol is a Devilish creation," continued Maxxie, "What was Jesus doing at the wedding in Cana? He also shared wine with his disciples on several occasions, including the last supper. Since Jesus both created and drank alcohol, what do these anti-booze sects and denominations have to say?"

"That's quite an interesting conundrum." said George, "It would be interesting to hear what my Methodist friends have to say about that one. Surprisingly, that one has never occurred to me before. I've always accepted the miracle at Cana as something good."

"I guess that one of the factors governing what people drank was the availability or non-availability of clean water." said Rich, "Alcohol would have acted to a certain extent as an anti-bacterial agent, so wine or beer would do less harm than water from the nearest river or well."

"That's a valid point." said George, "But, if alcohol was that evil, the people would have found some other way of making clean drinks."

The discussion continued about the difference between wine and beer, and George noted that Catholic countries, like France and Italy tended to make wine as their principal alcoholic drink, while mainly protestant countries, such as Germany brewed beer, a factor in this difference being the availability of grapes and cereal crops.

"Having said that," said George, "There are a lot of good German wines. I think some of them can even be bought in this café. Anyway, after that rather frantic afternoon, I think we need some time for quiet reflection and prayer."

"What do you suggest?" asked Caterina.

"One thing we haven't done on this pilgrimage," said George, "Is to spend some time in the adoration chapel. We've always been rushing about shopping, climbing hills and generally socialising."

"I suppose that's one of the things we could have done before going to confession a few days ago." said Caterina, "It would have helped us marshal our thoughts."

Having finished their afternoon tea, both young couples, Sandra and her parents made their way quietly to the adoration chapel and spent about half an hour praying before the Blessed Sacrament. After this, they made their way to the open seating area behind the church for the nightly Rosary prayers.

"That's the place we're hearing Mass tomorrow morning." said Maxxie as they left the chapel. "It'll be early so we have the maximum time in Dubrovnik. It also means breakfast will be very early."

"Yes," said Rich, "We'll have the timings confirmed at dinner tonight."

The Rosary prayers passed peacefully, punctuated as usual, by the silence at the time of Our Lady's appearance. Surprisingly, the Mass was no longer than the normal weekday international Masses. Maxxie put this down to short readings and a short homily after the Gospel, as well as less singing than was usual. This meant that the pilgrims had a clear half-hour to return to their hotel before dinner.

"This will be the last dinner before we fly home." said George, stating the obvious, "What do you think will be on the menu?"

"The usual, I guess." said Rich, "But they might put on something special as this is our last night."

The group returned to the hotel, went into their bedrooms and did a small amount of packing before the meal. Caterina emptied the wardrobe and packed the remaining dresses she had put in it, while Maxxie ensured that the clothes he would need for the journey home were immediately available. Similar rearrangements took place in Rich's bedroom. At half past eight, everyone was in the dining room for dinner.

"Are you four young people packed and ready for tomorrow?" asked George.

"As much as we can be." said Caterina, "We've got a few last-minute things to do, otherwise we're ready to fly."

The soup arrived. This evening, it was beef and onion. The assembled diners made the most of it. George Rashbrook produced a bottle of red wine to drink with the meal as an alternative to the local wines supplied by the hotel. At the end of the soup course, the guide appeared and confirmed the quite tight schedule for the next morning. Breakfast would be at six-thirty, Mass, in the adoration chapel, at seven-thirty and departure for the visit to Dubrovnik at eight-thirty. It would be preferable, she said, if everyone could check out, and have their luggage in the foyer immediately after breakfast.

Once the guide had finished, the main course started to be delivered. It was roast lamb with the usual trimmings including mint sauce. This proved satisfying as the last evening meal of the pilgrimage.

"Where shall we go for the evening drink?" asked George.

"Every day we've walked past a place quite close to this end of the Main Street." said Maxxie, "I think it's called 'the Garden'. It looked interesting. I think you may be able to get some German beer there. There's a 'Paulanus' sign outside."

"I've noticed that one as well." said George, "The Garden it is then."

Once dinner was finished with chocolate sponge, the seven set out for 'The Garden' for their final evening drink and discussion. Once they had entered the bar, they found a table in a quiet corner and sat down.

"Now it's nearly over," said George, "How have you found the pilgrimage?"

"A lot more relaxing than I expected." said Rich, "The tour company put us up in a comfortable hotel. The food was good and, apart from the morning we climbed Cross Mountain before breakfast, there weren't any really early mornings. For somebody my age, that can be important."

"I'm four years older," added Maxxie, "But I'm still more of a night owl rather than a lark. Obviously, faith played a major part, and a fair proportion of each day was taken up with worship of one kind or another, but the atmosphere was pleasant and relaxed. There was no pressure to do anything. We did it because we wanted to."

"Has the pilgrimage clarified your thoughts about Our Lady?" asked George.

"Very much so." said Rich, "I've had time to think about the words of the 'Hail Mary' and the 'Hail Holy Queen', and realised that they're not prayers direct to a God, but requests for her to help us to communicate with God."

"Would you come on another pilgrimage with us?" asked George, looking directly at Maxxie.

"That depends on the dates." said Maxxie, "I know Caterina would have liked to have travelled with our Hampstead parish for this year's trip here, but I couldn't make the dates of our pilgrimage."

"The reason I'm asking," said George, "Is that we're going to Fatima, Santiago de Compostela and Lourdes next year at about this time. Would you be interested?"

"Very much so." said Maxxie, "That sounds an interesting combination of destinations. I've heard a lot about Santiago. Isn't that the destination for a very long walking pilgrimage?"

"Yes, it is. The route there from various places in France is Called 'el Camino de Santiago'." said George, "Pilgrims who get there on foot have to walk at least a hundred kilometres to qualify for a certificate, twice that for pilgrims who arrive on bikes."

"Does our parish in Bristol arrange any pilgrimages the Holy Land?" asked Angela.

"That's another one that's on the cards for next year." said George, "Last time I went on one of those, it was a couple of years ago. It was a two-centre pilgrimage, with one centre in Jerusalem and the other on the shores of the Sea of Galilee. There was also an overnight stop at Mount Tabor. I think I've mentioned this before, but the hotel near the Sea of Galilee was something else. It was called the 'Pilgerhaus', from which you would assume that it would be very basic, with few facilities. It was almost five star. The Germans don't do 'spartan'. The location was good too. It was only a fifteen-minute walk away from the Church of the Multipliction."

"Sounds like a comfortable base for visits to several sites." said Caterina, "Capernaum and Tiberias must both be quite close."

"As are the Golan Heights." continued George, "We had already visited Mount Tabor and Nazareth on the way up from Jerusalem."

"Angela," said Maxxie, "Could you keep us informed about these forthcoming trips?"

"Doesn't your Hampstead parish go on pilgrimages?" asked Angela.

"We do," said Caterina, "But not quite so often, and the dates don't always fit in with Maxxie's schedule, so alternative dates would help. In any case, a trip to Bristol is as good an excuse as any to get to see my dear friend Cassie. It's a pity we're living in cities over a hundred miles apart."

"Unfortunately, there aren't many openings for dancers in Bristol," said Maxxie, "Otherwise we'd both have been down there like a shot."

"I don't think I've mentioned this before," said George, "But you four have only been together for this pilgrimage, but you already seem almost like old friends, who've been together for years. There seems to almost be a psychic connection between all four of you."

"I think you can thank Sandra for that." said Caterina, "She knew me from Roundview, and met Angela and Rich in your parish. She seemed to act as a link between us two couples."

"I think there's more to it than that." said George, "You four seemed to bond pretty well as soon as you met. I think all five of you, including my Sandra, are going to be lifelong friends after this, especially if Caterina manages to keep in touch with Cassie."

"I don't think that's essential for us two couples to stay close," said Caterina, "But, yes, she is an important person in my life, and it's nice if I can maintain contact with her. It's not so easy now she's living in Bristol and I'm in London. Skype, what's-app and FaceTime are good, but there's nothing quite as satisfying as personal contact."

"That's true." said Rich, "Angie meeting me in Germany, and being able to settle her differences with me face-to-face was the best thing that could have happened to me."

"Especially as you had just lost your girlfriend." said Angela.

"Yes, you showed up at just the right moment." said Rich, "I know you caught me 'on the rebound', but, thank God, you stopped me bouncing around."

"I guess we met under not dissimilar circumstances." said Maxxie, "I was also just out of a relationship, lonely and drowning my sorrows, when this lovely person showed up, consoled me, and set me on the right course. It helped that she seemed to already know a lot about me."

"That was thanks to Cassie." said Caterina, "She told me all about you."

"It seems that, as you said, you two couples met in the same way." said George, "A boy who had suffered a loss was approached by a lonely girl - and you 'clicked'. From what my Sandra's been telling me, Maxxie, almost as soon as you met, you set about reuniting Cassie with her long-term boyfriend after a long separation."

"It wasn't quite like that, but, yes, we did." said Caterina, "Poor Cassie was so broken. She needed something nice to happen in her life, otherwise she might have gone over the edge. Sid's phone call couldn't have come at a better moment."

"Wow!" said George, "I see before me two loving couples, who are not only in love with each other, but have love to spare for everything and everyone around them. Long may this last."

With this, the little group of seven finished their drinks, left 'The Garden' and returned to the hotel. They spent the remaining time before going to bed completing their packing for the journey home.


	10. Chapter 10: Dubrovnik

**Chapter 10: Dubrovnik**

It was Monday morning, the day of departure for the party of pilgrims. The fine weather that was forecast for the day appeared to have materialised. The sun was shining from a cloudless blue sky. Maxxie, Rich, Caterina and Angela were up, ready for the day and enjoying their breakfast by the time Sandra arrived with her parents.

"You four look ready for anything." said George, "Are you looking forward to the journey?"

"With mixed feelings." said Caterina, "It's sad to be leaving this place, so permeated with the Holy Spirit, but I am looking forward to meeting my friends in Bristol, especially Cassie. It'll be the first time I've seen her for nearly a year."

Caterina seemed to positively glow whenever she mentioned Cassie, or heard her name. She smiled and her eyes shone.

"This Cassie must have affected you at a very deep level." said George.

"Yes, she has." said Caterina, "When we shared that room in the clinic, I felt that she was a golden angel sent from Heaven to save my miserable life and stop me from going completely over the edge. She seemed to have this air of bright tranquillity about her. She's such a wonderful person."

"Wow!" exclaimed George, "What do you think, Maxxie."

"I can only agree with what Caterina has just said about Cassie." said Maxxie, "She's such a special person."

"That's quite an endorsement." said George, "Anyway, Maxxie; what are you looking forward to about today?"

"I'm hoping to enjoy our visit to Dubrovnik, this morning, and I know the same goes for Rich."

"What is it about Dubrovnik that interests you?" asked George.

"We saw it from the coach on the way here," said Angela, "And it almost looked like a fairy tale city. We'd all like to have a closer look at it."

"Also," interjected Rich, "Some scenes from that new TV fantasy drama series 'Game of Thrones' were filmed there."

"Yes," said Maxxie, "It takes the part of a place called 'King's Landing' in the series. Also, a duel was fought on the walls."

"Those are two good reasons for going there." said George.

Once they had finished their breakfast, all members tof the party checked out of the hotel and made sure their luggage was on the coach. The guide reminded them that their passports should be easily accessible as they would need them three times on the way to Dubrovnik as well as at the airport. Since everyone was on board and ready early, the Mass began at twenty past seven, and was finished at ten to eight. Accordingly, they were on their way to Dubrovnik just before eight o'clock. As their parish priest was travelling with them, they prayed the Rosary while they were passing through Croatia, between the first and second international borders.

As on the way out to Međugorje on the previous Monday evening, there was a comfort and refreshment stop at Neum on the very short gap between the second and third international borders. The guide, once again, reminded the party that Bosnia and Herzegovina had only seven miles of coastline.

Their half-past-ten arrival at Dubrovnik's Pile gate allowed a full five hours for the party to spend in the city.

The weather was still fair, but a few clouds had formed during the morning. The first thing Maxxie and Rich decided to do was to walk right round the walls with their partners. Sandra decided to join them while her parents, who didn't feel like climbing all the steps round the walls, explored the main street, Stradun, and its shops. They were also going to find a restaurant for lunch. Once they had obtained their tickets, they lost no time climbing the long stairway to the top of the city walls and starting their circuit. They had arranged to meet Sandra's parents at the Big Onofrio's Fountain near the Pile Gate at one o'clock. Since there was a one-way system in force on the city wall, they had to go around via the seaward side first.

"One thing we should bear in mind," said Angela, as they looked out from the walls towards the fortress, "Is that these tickets allow us to visit that. The view of the city from there should be spectacular. It's so high up."

"If they haven't used it already," said Maxxie, "I expect they'll do some filming up there. It looks quite like a possible 'Game of Thrones' location; a fortified castle on a rocky outcrop."

"I'm certainly with you there." said Rich, "Although it would represent a totally different part of Westeros."

Their circuit of the walls continued, with many steps, both up and down. As they walked round, they not only looked out to sea, but also into the city. They noted that there was a street not far inside the walls, which would offer a different route back to the Pile Gate, should they choose to use it. They reached a part of the wall with a comparatively small drop on the inside.

"I think this may be where the duel was fought." said Maxxie, "It looks about the right height."

Eventually, the harbour came into sight, with its quayside and moored boats.

"This city does look like something from one of Grace's fairy tales." said Rich, "With its well-preserved walls, the towers and the perfect red tiled roofs. I expect it'll look even better from that very high piece of wall on the landward side of the city."

When the five young people reached the wall over the Ploče Gate, they checked their watches and Made sure there was enough time to get back to the Pile Gate by lunchtime. They continued round the walls. Maxxie noted the very steep alleys which led down from the walls to the main street. They eventually reached the highest point, where there was a watchtower. They climbed this and surveyed the panorama of the city.

"That looks so beautiful." said Angela, as she looked across the city towards the sea and the fortress, "All the tiled roofs and the spires of the various churches. What's that big one at the top of the hill, slightly to the left?"

"I think that might be St Ignatius." said Caterina, "I think we'll be visiting that after lunch."

"I expect there'll be a lot of steps leading up to it. I'm hoping mummy and daddy feel up to climbing them. They weren't too keen on walking around the walls this morning."

They completed their walk by leaving the walls at the same place they had started their circuit. They arrived at the fountain with fifteen minutes to spare. Sandra's parents were already waiting for them when they emerged through the exit.

"Did you enjoy your stroll round the walls?" asked George.

"We certainly did!" said Sandra, "You should have come with us. There are wonderful views of the city, especially from the highest part on the land side of it."

"I let you go because we're getting a bit old for so much stair climbing." said George.

"You were alright on the hills in Međugorje." said Sandra, "These steps are a lot easier. Anyway, what are your thoughts about lunch. We've worked up quite an appetite."

"I thought we might go to a place we've found just off the main drag." said George, "What do you think, Cynthia?"

"Well, I suspect that pub in a back street might be cheaper," said Cynthia, "And the food might well be better."

"That's a point." said George, as they headed along Stradun, looking for a side alleyway on the seaward side of the street.

The first place they passed was a fish restaurant with a Michelin recommendation and prices to match. They moved on, eventually reaching the 'Irish' pub they had found earlier called 'The Gaffe' in a side street towards the Ploče end of the city.

"This one looked good when we came here earlier." said George, "Let's try it."

They went in. The atmosphere seemed convivial and the menu was reasonably priced, both in Euros and the local currency. The next hour was spent enjoying a substantial lunch and drinking both Guinness and the local brews.

"This is quite a find." said George, "It's a taste of home away from home. How are you young ones finding it?"

"It's nice and homely." said Maxxie, "The atmosphere's good and we could spend a lot of time here. However, we've only got three more hours here, and I think we'd all like to visit the Fortress. I know that's a lot more stairs to climb, but the view from the ramparts will be worth it."

"I think you've made your case." said George, "When we leave here, we'll go up to that church at the top of the hill, then we'll walk back to the Pile Gate along the back alleys. That should leave us ample time to visit the Fortress."

Now they had decided what to do after lunch, the conversation turned to what they would do when they arrived at Bristol Airport.

"Have we all thought about how we're going to get home after we land?" asked George.

"We've arranged for Sid and Cassie to collect us." said Maxxie, "We're staying with them until Wednesday."

"And you, Rich?" asked George.

"Alo's picking us up in his van." said Rich, "It's a bit grotty, but there should be enough seats, if you want a lift. I'll text him from the airport. We'll probably be spending a lot of time hanging around waiting after security."

"Well, that's our transport sorted, then." said George, "Incidentally, whenever Cassie's name is mentioned, Caterina seems to come over all dreamy. There must be something special about her. Is there any chance we'll have a chance to meet her?"

"That depends on the parking situation at the airport." said Maxxie, "If there's time, we can all have a coffee, once we get land side. There's bound to be a coffee shop there."

"Since it appears we three won't need a taxi," said George, "I'll pay for the extra parking time."

"I'll let Alo know when I text him." said Rich, "Maxxie, if you text Sid, he'll be in the picture as well."

Once they had finished their lunch, all seven made their way back to Stradun. At the Ploče end of the street, they saw the way up to St Ignatius's Church, but firstly, their attention was drawn to another smaller church at that end of the city. It was St Blaise, devoted to the patron saint of the city. After they had appreciated the interior of this church, they made their way through a street market to the long flight of steps leading up to St Ignatius.

"I see what you mean about the Being more steps." said George, "This is a long staircase. I hope the church is worth the effort."

When they eventually entered the church, it took them several minutes to let their eyes adapt to the gloom inside.

"It's a pity it's so dark in here, said Angela, "These wall paintings look quite impressive. The one right up there on the inside of the roof over the apse must be amazing."

"I didn't realise you were into fine art." commented Rich.

"There's a lot to me you haven't discovered yet, sweet Richard." said Angela.

"Once their eyes were accustomed to the relative darkness of St Ignatius Church, it was time to emerge into the bright daylight again.

"That was like coming out of a cinema." said Maxxie, "It's dazzling out here!"

Although there weren't many places to visit on the back-alley route back to the Pile Gate, the walk was interesting, not least because of the various cats they met. One of these was snoozing in a small tunnel right through the city walls. The little group spent a short time looking at the 'beach' before continuing their trek towards the exit. They reached the Pile Gate just before half past three.

"Will it cost us anything to visit the Fortress?" asked George.

"You'll have to pay," said Sandra, "But we won't, because our 'walls' tickets include Fort Lovrijenac. Do you think you're fit enough to climb all the stairs? You did say earlier that you were getting a bit old for that kind of thing."

"Cheeky!" said George, "Now I've had lunch, I need the exercise. We'll be sitting still on an aeroplane for three hours later on. In any case, it'll finish the process of walking off that meal."

With a small amount of confusion, they found the way up to Fort Lovrijenac and started climbing. The view of the old city of Dubrovnik improved with every flight of steps and was quite impressive, even before they actually entered the fortress. Once they had paid for Sandra's parents, they lost no time climbing to the top level. George noted that there was a toilet on one of the intermediate floors and said he'd use it on the way down.

"Wow!" exclaimed George, as the seven reached the highest accessible level, "That view is certainly worth the climb. There's the whole of Dubrovnik laid out like a carpet. We will have to come here again sometime."

"And when we return," said Sandra, "We'll take a ride on that cable car. It looks as if it goes right to the top of the hill."

They spent their remaining time looking across the city from the upper keep and picking out the places they had visited within its walls. At last, they had to descend back to the Pile Gate. Their time in Southern Europe was nearly over. Once all the pilgrims were on board the coach, the guide carried out a headcount and they were on their way to the airport.

As Rich had anticipated, the group had about half an hour just hanging around waiting for a gate to be allocated for their flight. He used some of this time to send a text message to Alo advising him that he was to expect three extra passengers. Maxxie also texted Sid to tell him the flight was expected to be on time, but would he go to the car park rather than the pick-up zone. He would find out why when the group came out into the arrival area of the terminal. Maxxie also mentioned that his parking would be paid for.


	11. Chapter 11: Homecoming Discussions

**Chapter 11: Homecoming Discussions**

Unusually, the passengers had all boarded the aircraft quickly and the flight was able to leave early. On the flight, the captain managed to make up even more time. Since Bristol isn't a particularly busy airport, they were not 'stacked' on approach to the airport, so they landed twenty minutes early.

"That was unusual." commented Maxxie, "Early arrivals at the London airports usually end up flying around in circles for anything up to an hour. Let's hope Sid and Cassie have kept an eye on the arrivals information."

"And Alo for that matter." said Rich.

Bristol is a small airport, so the Immigration, baggage and Customs formalities did not take long. The little group of seven, that is Maxxie, Rich, Caterina, Angela with Sandra and her parents managed to stay together as they emerged into the public arrivals area.

As hoped for, Alo, Sid and Cassie were waiting for them. As a bonus, Alo was already talking with Cassie and Sid by the time the seven pilgrims came out into the public area of the airport.

When Cassie recognised Caterina, she ran forward, and embraced her, holding her so tight, it was almost as if her friend might disappear if she let go.

"You're looking wonderful." said Cassie, breathlessly, "Have you enjoyed your trip?"

"Yes!" said Caterina, "It was amazing. I'll tell you all about it later. Anyway, how are you these days? You look as if you're thriving."

"I'm okay, but I've missed you." said Cassie, "Let's go for that coffee Maxxie mentioned in his message."

After a very short discussion, they all headed for the Costa coffee shop as it appeared to have more vacant seating. Finding a couple of adjacent tables, they moved them together and acquired a couple more chairs, so that all ten people could sit together.

"Perhaps some introductions might be in order." said Maxxie, turning towards Sid, "This is Sid, and his girlfriend, Cassie."

Turning towards Angela and Rich, he continued, "This is Angela, with her boyfriend Rich, also, this is Sandra Rashbrook with her parents, George and Cynthia."

Rich completed the introductions by indicating Alo, as his closest friend at Roundview.

"I trust you got our messages about parking." said George.

"We did." said Sid, "Although Alo, here is in a different part of the car park, as his van is too tall for the regular areas."

"That's okay." said George, "I'll pay for the parking when we all leave here. What do you all want?"

"We'll help carry them to the table." offered Alo and Maxxie.

Once the coffees, six lattes, two cappuccinos and two white Americanos had been prepared, George, Alo and Maxxie returned to the table.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you." said George, addressing Cassie, "I was so intrigued, I really wanted to meet you. From what I've been told you seem too wonderful to be true."

Cassie blushed.

"I try to be nice to people, when I can." said Cassie, "But it doesn't always work."

Both George and Rich were enchanted by Cassie's gentle voice, her lively eyes and her sweet smile.

"I can already sense that there's something special about you." said George, "It's little wonder that Maxxie and Caterina were so complementary about you."

"I could say they're biased." said Cassie, "Katie's been a very dear friend through my worst times when I was in that rehab clinic."

The word 'rehab' caused George to come to a totally wrong conclusion about Cassie.

"What was your addiction?" asked George.

"I wasn't addicted to drugs or drink, if that's what you're thinking." said Cassie, "I was feeling worthless, so I stopped eating. Katie was my roommate at the clinic. She kept me on an even keel when things got really bad."

"And Cassie was the sweet angel who helped me to survive our time there." said Caterina, "We were in there for different, but related problems."

"How are things now?" asked George.

"I'm a lot better now." said Cassie, "Sid has convinced me I'm not useless by taking the time to get to know me, and I've got a lot of friends now, who I trust. Life has become worth living."

Cassie looked round and smiled at everyone. Sid kissed her cheek.

"How did you two happen to get together?" asked Rich.

"I'm almost embarrassed to say this." said Sid, "But my 'friend' Tony thought that I should cease to be a virgin by my sixteenth birthday, so he set me up with Cass."

"To give him his due," said Cassie, "He didn't do what his friend expected. He took the trouble to get to know me. You could say 'the rest is history'."

"Yes." said Sid, "We've had our ups and downs, but once Cassie had got 'under my skin', I realised our futures were connected. Your first meeting was probably a lot simpler."

"Yes, it was." said Angela, "He approached me, asking for a date, and I told him where to go in no uncertain terms."

"It was embarrassing." said Rich, "We were in the college library, and everyone in there must have heard our exchange."

"You were dressed like a hell's Angel." cut in Alo, "And you had long greasy hair, so Angela's reaction was to be expected."

"Anyway," said Rich, "I thought that was it. My ginger friend here did introduce another girl to me and we had a steady relationship for a while. I really did think we might have had a future."

"What happened there?" asked Sid.

"Someone who seemed a lot more desirable than me captured Grace's heart." said Rich, "I can't feel too bad about that. Gavin did need Grace's tranquilising presence far more than me, so I had to accept the situation. The week after 'losing' her, I was in Nürnburg, with my father, learning about the Nazis and the Holocaust, and Angela, who was on a similar 'educational' trip, heard me talking in English. She approached me. We got talking. After a while, she recognised who I was. She apologised profusely for her earlier reaction. Over the next couple of weeks, we just 'clicked'. It happened so fast. By the time we returned from Poland, we considered ourselves to be a couple."

"He was dressed like a normal person." said Angela, "I didn't recognise him with his hair short, but I'm glad I talked to him. I'd really misjudged him. We're so close now."

Angela put her arm across Rich's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"You said you met in Nürnburg." said Cassie, somewhat puzzled, "I thought that was in Germany."

"My parents were taking me on an identical itinerary to Rich's." said Angela, "After Nürnburg and the Nazi parade grounds, we flew to Kraków. That's where we saw the more unpleasant side of the Nazi regime; the ghetto and Auschwitz. We also learnt about Oskar Schindler."

"I also went with Angela's folks to a number of Catholic pilgrimage sites." said Rich, "We visited Wadowice, the birthplace of Pope John Paul II, and the black Madonna at Czestochowa among others."

"I must say Rich is very observant." said Angela, "He noticed a road sign saying Oświęcim one way and Wadowice the other and commented 'One way to heaven, the other to hell'."

"I guess that's when you started to be interested in the Catholic Church." observed Cassie.

Yes, it was." said Rich, "Although it did take me some time to get around the role of 'Our Lady' in Catholic worship."

"I had similar problems." said Maxxie, "Even though I had been brought up as a Catholic."

"What happened?" asked Cassie, "I don't think you've told us anything about that one. I've always thought of you as someone without any particular belief."

"I suppose I sort of drifted away from the Church after my confirmation." said Maxxie, "That was at about the time I began to believe I was gay. I felt that the Church's attitude to gays wasn't exactly positive. I think you know about the time I met this wonderful lady sitting next to me and realised I might be 'normal', whatever that might mean, after all."

"Let me get this right." said Cassie, "Your pilgrimage to Međugorje was to crystallise your thoughts about the Virgin Mary?"

"In a word, yes." said Maxxie, "The same goes for Rich."

"Yes," said Rich, "I suppose you could have classified me as 'no particular belief' until I met Angela and visited the Catholic shrines in Poland with her."

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, Cassie," said George, "But there's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on. My first impression of you is that you seem to be a really gentle, tranquil person. Your deep tranquility is contagious. I don't think anyone could feel agitated in your presence. I believe you have had an emotionally testing time at about the time you met Sid, but you seem to have survived it wonderfully."

Cassie blushed. Here was a complete stranger saying complementary things about her character, which she didn't really believe could be true. She knew she had made Sid feel good, even before she had spoken to him. She still took it with a pinch of salt when people said she was beautiful.

"Grace mark one!" commented Rich.

"Who's Grace?" asked Cassie.

"You could say that she was my previous girlfriend before I met Angela." said Rich.

"Yes," said Alo, "She was the girl I introduced to Rich following his somewhat inept encounter with Angela in the library. I felt she might be able to smooth out his rough edges and make him more 'human', somehow."

"What was she like?" asked George.

"She was a gentle, compassionate and understanding person who, like Cassie seems to, had this aura of serenity about her." said Alo, "She seemed to be able to generate an atmosphere of love and tranquility around her just by being her. Oh, I didn't mention, she was exceptionally beautiful, with cascades of long black curly hair and the most amazing dark brown eyes."

It was clear from what Alo had just said, that he had been deeply affected by the atmosphere of calmness that seemed to surround Cassie.

"The only problem was that she was the College Director's daughter," said Rich, "So I had to be very careful what I said to her. I've already explained how I 'lost' her. That hurt, but thanks to Angela, the pain didn't last more than a few days."

"I seem, by good fortune to have encountered a group of exceptionally pleasant young people." said George, "Anyway Cassie, you look as if you're happy with your lot."

"Yes I am." said Cassie, displaying one of her sweetest smiles, "I've got everything I could have wished for; a comfortable home, good friends and Sid, despite his, shall we say, clumsy start to our relationship, has come to be just the type of young man I would wish for. He's kind, considerate and thoughtful. He is my rock. I couldn't wish for anyone better. I know he looks ordinary, but you can't judge a book by its cover."

It was Sid's turn to blush.

"Alo, I understand you're giving us a lift home." said George.

"That's right," said Alo, "There's enough seats in my van to take you as well as Rich and Angela."

"You didn't bring your young lady with you." observed George.

"She's at home on the farm, looking after little Grace." said Alo, "She's still a bit small to come out with us."

"Oh yes," said George, "I remember now. You're the one whose girl chose to keep her baby. Rich mentioned you when we were discussing some of the homilies delivered by Irish priests about the right to life. How is she handling her life now she's an unmarried mother?"

"Surprisingly, she's taken to it like a duck to water." said Alo, "She so loves little Grace, and so do I for that matter. She won't be unmarried for very much longer, we're tying the knot in September when the harvest is over, and just before I take up the place I've been offered at Cirencester University. She's quite looking forward to her future role as a farmer's wife."

"Yes, Mini is the member of our little group of friends who has changed most." said Rich, "When I first met her, she was the typical 'blonde bombshell' in our group; very much style over substance. She was a bit of an airhead, but once she got to know Alo, she started to take life more seriously. That was long before she got pregnant."

"I started out on this pilgrimage feeling a tad sceptical about you two young couples." said George, "However, you've all behaved impeccably and shown a serious side I didn't believe was present in today's youth. I see before me seven young people I've only met in the last week or so, who are taking life seriously, but still finding enjoyment. You've restored my faith in the next generation."

"Thank you." said Maxxie, "And that goes for all of us. I think Everyone in our group of friends is taking life seriously."

Once they had drained their coffees, George escorted them towards the car park, paid for both Alo's and Sid's parking before they picked up their passengers and returned them to their respective homes after a surprisingly satisfying pilgrimage. Maxxie and Caterina arranged to keep in touch with their new Bristol friends about future pilgrimages.


End file.
